Mi Color Favorito
by Cheerful Sky
Summary: Universo Alterno, Riku/Sora. Antes de conocerlo, ni siquiera habría sido capaz de pensar en cuál era mi color favorito. Ese chico fue mi salvación y definitiva condena, de la forma más dulce e inesperada que podría haber imaginado. Regalo de cumpleaños para 'Eris'.
1. Prólogo

Parece increíble, pero estoy viva.

Si alguno de vosotros ha visitado mi perfil recientemente, encontrará la razón de mi ausencia y de que no haya podido actualizar mis historias. Es una razón de peso y no un "me quiero tocar las narices". Una de ellas, fueron los estudios y otros asuntos personales y familiares. Otros de ellos, esta historia que he decidido publicar para no sentirme tan mal conmigo misma y demostraros que algo sí he hecho.

Es un regalo de cumpleaños (más atrasado de lo que me gustaría) para una buena amiga mía. Por lo que sé, no tiene cuenta en FanFiction, así que la nombraré como **Eris** y ella misma sabrá que me refiero a ella. Feliz cumpleaños, una vez más y por atrasado, y espero que te guste.

Al resto, os digo lo mismo. Soy consciente de que no tiene la calidad que debería esperarse, pero tampoco me avergüenzo mucho de él. Lo he escrito en muy poco tiempo y no es especialmente largo, pero espero que al menos compense y haga la espera más amena hasta que pueda terminar todos los capítulos que tengo pendientes de mis historias.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno y P.O.V de Riku.

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix, Disney y de Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**1**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado en aquel entonces cuál era mi color favorito, probablemente no habría sabido responder.

Mi nombre es Riku, y soy alguien _especial_. Nunca he sabido muy bien qué es lo que significa, pero es algo que mi amo me ha repetido siempre durante años, prácticamente desde que tengo memoria. Al principio, pensaba que se trataba de algo muy bueno y de lo que sentirme afortunado, pero, con el paso de los años, me di cuenta de que no lo era en absoluto.

Muchas veces pienso que debe tratarse de algo realmente malo.

Cuando le preguntaba a mi amo por qué no podía salir de ese enorme castillo, él me respondía que era porque soy _especial_.

Cuando preguntaba por qué no recordaba nada acerca de mi familia o de mi vida antes de que me encontrara, él volvía a responder diciendo que era porque soy _especial_.

Cuando preguntaba por qué me había recogido de la calle, me respondía –una vez más– que era porque soy _especial_.

A pesar de haberle preguntado innumerables veces qué significaba eso de ser _especial_, nunca me daba una respuesta que yo pudiera comprender. Siempre decía una y otra vez que tenía _potencial_, pero eso lo entendía aún menos.

Todo lo que sé, es que soy muy inteligente. O eso dice mi profesora particular, Maléfica. Ella también mencionaba eso del _potencial_.

Mi amo se llama Ansem, y llevo viviendo con él desde que tengo cinco años. No recordaba nada acerca de mi vida antes de esos cinco años; todo lo que sé es que mis padres me abandonaron y Ansem cuidó de mí desde entonces. Me llevó a su casa, este castillo tan oscuro y grande del que jamás he salido. Es a lo que llamo hogar y, en realidad, lo único que he visto en toda mi vida.

Pero no estoy encerrado. No es eso. Ansem se preocupa por mí, y sólo quiere protegerme.

¿Protegerme de qué? Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro. Al principio, cuando Ansem mencionaba que el mundo exterior podría hacerme daño, llegué a pensar que estaba enfermo. Tal vez la luz me dañaba de alguna manera, pero no era posible, porque ésta entraba cada mañana por las ventanas de mi enorme habitación. Me llevó un tiempo llegar a la conclusión de que mi amo se refería a las personas y a todo lo que podía sucederme fuera de esas paredes. Le creí, y rara vez me atreví a cuestionarlo.

Sólo me quedaba dentro del castillo, o salía a los amplios jardines de éste alguna vez, siempre acompañado.

Nunca he salido de aquí, y las únicas personas que conozco son mi amo Ansem y mi profesora, Maléfica. Ella se encarga de enseñarme todo tipo de cosas: historia, matemáticas, ciencias e incluso magia. Dice que debo ser inteligente, además de fuerte. Creo que espera grandes cosas de mí, y no quiero decepcionarla; es como una madre para mí.

Me gusta leer. Tenemos una enorme biblioteca en el ala este, y paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en ella. Puede que no haya salido de estas cuatro paredes, pero lo sé todo sobre el mundo exterior; todo sobre su historia, sus paisajes, sus diferentes costumbres e incluso algunas personas que, al parecer, fueron realmente importantes hace siglos. Llegué a preguntarme si Ansem se refería a eso cuando decía que yo era _especial_ y que tenía _potencial_.

¿Hablarían sobre mí los libros en un futuro?

Tengo todo lo que quiero. Sólo tengo que pedírselo a Ansem y lo traen a mi habitación, sin que tenga que moverme. Puedo comer todo lo que quiera, jugar a lo que quiera y hacer todo lo que quiera… menos salir del castillo. Y, aunque cuando era más pequeño no era algo que me importara, confieso que últimamente me gustaría poder ver con mis propios ojos todas esas cosas de las que hablan mis libros favoritos.

También confieso que, a veces, me siento un poco solo. Y es durante esos momentos de soledad, en mi habitación, tan amplia y oscura, cuando me pregunto si realmente pasaré el resto de años de mi vida aquí solo, leyendo libros y esperando a descubrir cuál es ese _potencial_ del que habla el amo.

Es en esos momentos cuando pienso que, lo que realmente me gustaría, es viajar por el mundo, ver todo aquello con mis propios ojos. Cuando dejo de llamar a este castillo "hogar" para llamarlo "prisión", y cuando me hago una pregunta que, desde hace años, ronda por mi cabeza, torturándome:

¿De qué me sirve tenerlo absolutamente todo, si no puedo compartirlo con nadie?


	2. Despedida

**2**

**Despedida**

* * *

Todo comenzó el día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Como en todos mis cumpleaños, Ansem me permitía salir del castillo durante un par de horas, con algunos de los sirvientes, y dar un paseo por los alrededores. Siempre he pensado que era porque sabía que me sentía realmente solo aquí, y quería que –al menos una vez año– pudiera disfrutar un poco del ambiente del pueblo. Aunque a mi amo no parece gustarle demasiado el exterior; las pocas veces que hablamos, siempre parece disgustarle que lo mencione.

—Amo, ¿cómo es el mundo exterior? –preguntaba muchas veces.

Como respuesta, él siempre fruncía el ceño y me miraba con sus ojos anaranjados, que brillaban de un modo que realmente me aterrorizaba. Mi cuerpo siempre temblaba cuando hacía eso.

—No hay nada bueno en él. –me respondía, después de ese silencio incómodo y perturbador. —¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?

—Bueno… no puedo verlo. –era siempre mi respuesta. —Tengo curiosidad, he leído mucho acerca de ello y-

—No.

Siempre que me respondía de aquella manera cortante, mirándome con esos ojos fríos y esa expresión casi aterradora, sabía que Ansem era consciente de la súplica implícita en mis palabras; de que quería salir una vez más del castillo y poder verlo con mis propios ojos, aunque fuera peligroso, aunque pudiera dañarme de alguna manera que nunca lograba comprender.

Mi amo, a veces, era realmente amable, pero otras era capaz de hacerme temblar con una sola mirada. Pero, cuando abría la boca para disculparme y prometer que no volvería a mencionar nada del mundo exterior, él llevaba su mano grande y áspera a mi mejilla y la acariciaba. Ese era el único gesto cariñoso que podía recibir por su parte y, durante aquella época, lo único que conocía como una muestra de afecto.

—Lo hago por tu bien, Riku. –me repetía, una y otra vez. —Sólo trato de protegerte. Eres demasiado valioso para ese mundo. Recuérdalo, eres _especial_.

Y, de nuevo, esa palabra que nunca sabía si se trataba del más maravilloso de los dones o la peor de las maldiciones.

Pero, a pesar de que mi amo odiaba el mundo exterior, todos los años me permitía salir ese día en concreto. Y este año no fue una excepción, de modo que la noche anterior me resultó casi imposible dormir. Estaba nervioso, podría decir que incluso emocionado. Como todos los años.

O eso pensaba hasta que desperté la mañana de mi cumpleaños.

Una de las sirvientas estaba plantada al lado de mi cama, prácticamente temblando y sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Parecía nerviosa; abría de vez en cuando sus labios, pero nunca terminaba de pronunciar palabra, y pude ver sus iris verdes moverse y observar absolutamente cada rincón de la habitación… excepto a mí.

Arqueé una ceja, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Cuando vi a la mujer dar ese pequeño respingo y morderse el labio inferior mientras parecía buscar desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas mientras sus temblorosas manos apretaban el delantal.

No entendí por qué parecía tan asustada…

—¿Qué ocurre? –insistí, esta vez alzando un poco la voz.

Ella retrocedió y comenzó a balbucear algo que no logré entender.

Es algo que siempre me ha irritado. Nunca he logrado comprender por qué todos los sirvientes de este lugar, excepto Maléfica, me tienen tanto miedo. Siempre me dedican esa mirada de terror, como si fuera alguien peligroso, como una de esas bestias de los libros que tantas veces he leído. No es agradable, como tampoco lo es cuando fingen sonreírme.

La mujer siguió intentando hablar y, finalmente, pude entender algo:

—S-Sora… él…

Abrí mucho los ojos, levantándome de la cama casi antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba sujetándola de los hombros y ella completamente pegada a la pared, aterrorizada

—¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Sora!?

Sora es mi mascota, un cachorro que Ansem me regaló en mi primer cumpleaños en este lugar. Es un perro muy pequeño e inquieto, que siempre está correteando de una habitación a otra, a veces molestando a los sirvientes o incluso a Ansem, quién me ha reprendido en varias ocasiones por no tenerlo vigilado. Pero, por muchas veces que he intentando reprenderlo, cuando veo esos grandes ojos brillantes y la forma en que baja sus pequeñas orejitas, encogiéndose a mi lado, soy incapaz de hacerlo. Después de todo, es quién más tiempo pasa a mi lado desde que llegó aquí; es lo más parecido que tengo a un "mejor amigo".

Pero Sora llevaba una semana sin venir a mi cama, como siempre solía hacer, para dormir comido y despertarme a lametones como todas las mañanas. Cayó enfermo, y se lo llevaron asegurando que estaría mejor para el día de mi cumpleaños.

"_N-no sabía nada…"_

"_L-lo siento, Riku."_

"_E-Él… él… bueno…"_

Y, cuando seguí escuchando sus balbuceos y palabras sin sentido, lo comprendí.

Sora no iba a salir conmigo aquel día, como en cada cumpleaños.

Horas después fui junto a mi profesora particular a esos enormes jardines del palacio, en los que a veces dejaba que Sora correteara. Prácticamente parecía un bosque, uno muy bien cuidado, con una variada vegetación que alguna vez había estudiado en mis clases y que podía reconocer. Siempre que venía, comprendía por qué los jardineros se quejaban tanto; era un espacio inmenso, y requería muchísima atención. Por eso pensé que sería el perfecto lugar de juegos para Sora.

Pero, ahora que lo veía, tan grande y con lo pequeño que era ese cachorro… Tal vez, en lugar de divertirse, se sintiera horriblemente solo.

Como yo.

Maléfica me dijo que lo enterraríamos en el jardín. Fui con ella, con el pequeño Sora entre mis brazos.

Cuando me preguntó si sería capaz de llevarlo, dije que sí pensando que sería la última vez que podría cargarlo, pero cuando vi su cuerpecillo, con ese pelaje corto y de colores castaños, sus pequeñas orejas, ahora hacia abajo, su larga cola que siempre movía de un lado a otro cada vez que me veía y esos ojos, ahora cerrados…

Me detuve. Mis piernas temblaban, y no sé en qué momento acabé en el suelo, arrodillado y abrazado al que había sido mi mejor y único amigo.

—Riku, te dije que si no te sentías preparado, se lo encargaríamos a otra persona. –me recordó Maléfica, pero negué muchas veces con la cabeza.

—Tenía que ser yo.

Me dolía la garganta y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No comprendí qué era lo que me pasaba hasta que sentí esa húmeda sensación bajar por mis mejillas y me apresuré a esconder mi rostro bajo ese largo flequillo plateado que jamás cortaba.

No podían verme llorar.

—Lo… lo haré solo.

No me atreví a levantar la cabeza para mirarla, pero sí escuché el sonido de sus pasos alejándose. Sólo entonces intenté levantarme, cargando con Sora, tambaleándome ligeramente hasta que llegué a ese pequeño hoyo en el suelo, dónde ahora descansaría. Tuve que morderme el labio, reprimiendo un sollozo al verlo.

Con mis temblorosas manos, llevé al pequeño hasta allí, dejándolo cuidadosamente, como si pudiera romperse. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos con fuerza durante un par de segundos antes de mirarlo por última vez. No me atrevía.

Aún me costaba creer que, después de verlo corretear, gruñir y ladrar, siempre tan inquieto y lleno de vida, ahora tuviera que verlo así. Inmóvil y silencioso. Tan frío.

Cuando abrí los ojos y lo miré una vez más, recordé aquella primera vez que lo vi, cuando tan sólo era un cachorrillo que no paraba de ladrar y me seguía a todas partes.

Recordé todas esas veces que quisieron reprenderlo por ensuciar el suelo, algún mueble o destrozar algún valioso jarrón. También cómo reprimía las carcajadas hasta que lo llevaba a mi habitación y él sólo me miraba con esos enormes y brillantes ojos, supongo que sin comprender nada.

O tal vez sí. Tal vez ese pequeño animal que sólo se comunicaba con rápidos movimientos y algunos ruiditos me entendía mejor que nadie.

Siempre que enfermaba, Sora venía a mi habitación. Despacio, se acercaba y subía a mi cama, para dormir junto a mí durante toda la noche. Tampoco he olvidado esos suaves lametones que me daba en la mano o en la mejilla mientras yo creía estar dormido.

O, cuando de repente, me sentía solo, triste y deprimido, escuchaba sus ladridos y lo veía moverse de un lado a otro, pidiéndome que jugáramos. Era incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa cuando veía cómo bajaba sus pequeñas orejitas cada vez que le decía que no me sentía con ganas de jugar de nada, como tampoco podía apartarlo cuando volvía a subirse a la cama conmigo, acurrucándose a mi lado hasta que me veía sonreír de nuevo y volvía a insistir en que jugáramos.

Tal vez suene estúpido, pero a veces creo que Sora comprendía mejor que nadie cómo me sentía, y era el único que sabía cómo hacer que me sintiera mejor.

También era el único que, en verdad, se _preocupaba_.

Y, ahora, no volvería a escuchar esos ladridos, ni el sonido de sus patitas corretear de un lado a otro, montando alboroto. Tampoco sentiría su respiración cerca de mi rostro al despertar por las mañanas, ni vería esos descarados ojos que no parecían temerle a nada, ni siquiera al amo cuando se enfadaba.

Ahora, de verdad, estaba completamente _solo_.

—N-no te vayas. Vuelve, vuelve Sora…

Ansem siempre dijo que me daría todo lo que quisiera, pero no era tan estúpido ni tan iluso como para creer que podría traerlo de vuelta. Y quise gritar. Creo que lo hice, no puedo recordarlo muy bien.

Porque el único deseo que tenía era inconcebible.

Si tan especial se supone que soy, ¿por qué no pude mantenerlo a mi lado?

Todo lo que pude hacer durante el resto de la mañana fue llorar de forma desesperada, como nunca había hecho cuando era un niño, mientras volvía a abrazar ese menudo cuerpecillo sin vida.

Adiós, Sora.

* * *

Juro por dios que no va a ser zoofilia.

Iba a subir sólo es prólogo, pero lo veía demasiado escaso y, siempre que publico una historia, subo el prólogo y el primer capítulo, así que ahí lo tenéis. El Sora que conocéis no es ese cachorro, aunque supongo que lo habréis deducido ya. Y si no, os quito las ideas extrañas de la cabeza.

A partir de aquí, voy a subir un capítulo **cada día**. Tengo escrito casi todo, me quedan dos capítulos para terminarlo y, como dije, así estoy un poco activa hasta que pueda volver con mis historias principales.

Espero que os haya gustado, hace muchísimo que no escribo en primera persona y siento que no está todo lo bien escrito que me gustaría, pero... bueno, quiero pensar que tampoco es del todo horrible. Estoy más o menos satisfecha con el resultado final, por ahora.

Para **Eris**, pues espero que te esté gustando por ahora y no quieras matarme por dártelo tan a poquitos.

¡Mañana más!


	3. Mi regalo de cumpleaños

Guau. No esperaba recibir reviews en esto. De verdad que no. Empiezo a sentirme mal por tener lectores fieles a los que no compenso actualizando cuando toca. No me odiéis mucho, porfi.

**Birds Ate My Face: **No necesitaba saber eso del fandom de Sherlock y menos cuando Cumberbatch está involucrado. Dios santo. Bueno, gracias por las reviews, ando muy insegura con esta historia por muchas razones. ¡Rikunzel!

**Surya Hatoway: **Primero, siento no actualizar mis fics, sé que te estoy haciendo esperar mucho, y eres de mis lectoras más fieles y me sabe fatal. Volveré en unos días, cuando haya terminado con esto, lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias por la review! No es una historia tan elaborada como me gustaría por falta de tiempo, pero significa mucho que te hayas molestado en seguirla, ¡en serio!

Nada más. Os dejo con otro capítulo, tal y como prometí.

* * *

**3**

**El regalo de cumpleaños**

* * *

No quería salir esta vez.

Todos los años, por el día de mi cumpleaños, Ansem me permitía salir del castillo, siempre acompañado de una escolta. Todos los años esperaba este día expectante, deseando poder ver a todas las personas, tiendas y lugares completamente diferentes a ese enorme y vacío hogar al que pertenezco.

Pero, hoy, sólo quería quedarme en el jardín todo el tiempo que mi amo me permitiera, junto a lo que quedaba de Sora.

—¿No vas a aprovecharlo? Ansem no te dejará salir de nuevo. –me recordó Maléfica.

Me encogí de hombros. Eso ya no me importaba.

Sin embargo, ella continuó insistiendo, alegando que me haría bien, que necesitaba despejarme y que eso me animaría. Ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo cómo no sospeché de que se mostrara tan insistente; a pesar de que me prestaba más atención que Ansem, Maléfica no era la clase de persona que estaba pendiente de otros si no había ningún beneficio en ello, o que se preocupara sobre lo que podría necesitar en el sentido más emocional de la palabra. Siempre que estuviera pendiente durante sus lecciones o memorizara todos los conocimientos que fueran necesarios, no se preocupaba.

Tal vez fuera por eso. Sólo querría que rindiera en las clases particulares.

Finalmente, cedí y decidí ir. Prepararon la escolta y me acompañaron hasta el pueblo, lugar que –esta vez– no observaba con la misma atención que de costumbre; no presté atención al gentío, moviéndose de un lado a otro, ni a los puestos, o a los niños correteando y jugando, o los gritos de los encargados de los diferentes puestos que se encuentran en las calles.

Nada de eso me interesaba. No hoy.

Todo lo que hacía era mirar al suelo, a ese camino irregular y algo defectuoso con piedras, algo sucio. O eso solía recordar, porque ni siquiera a eso le podía prestar atención. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, lo único que podía ver, era a ese ruidoso amigo, entre mis brazos, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. O todo lo contrario, a él ladrando y montando alboroto en mi habitación, en el jardín o en las cocinas buscando ser recompensado con las sobras de la comida de ese mismo día.

Parpadeé al darme cuenta de que veía esas enormes piedras que formaban el pavimento del suelo de forma distorsionada, y temí estar llorando otra vez. Me apresuré a limpiarme los ojos, pero fue entonces cuando sentí un golpe que me hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

Supongo que si tuviera que decir cuál fue el momento exacto en el que todo empezó, sería ese.

—¡Lo siento!

Aparté el dorso de la mano de mis ojos para poder observar a la persona que poseía esa voz tan aguda, pero que se me antojó sorprendentemente dulce. Y lo primero que vi fue dos orbes azules, brillantes, que hicieron que me quedara paralizado.

Nunca había visto un color tan hermoso. Ese azul profundo, claro, como el cielo en un día despejado, uno de esos que rara vez puedo ver desde las ventanas de mi habitación, casi siempre cerradas.

Lo que vi después fue un cabello completamente despeinado de color castaño claro, piel ligeramente oscura y una pequeña nariz respingona algo sucia, al igual que la ropa que llevaba. A pesar de que llevaba trece años saliendo cada cumpleaños y encontrándome siempre con esa clase de gente, confieso que aún me sorprendía que hubiera muchachos con un aspecto tan desaliñado y sucio. De hecho, normalmente los soldados que me acompañaban procuraban evitar que tuviera cualquier clase de contacto físico con ellos; según Ansem, porque podrían contagiarme cualquier tipo de enfermedad.

Recordar eso me asustó, pero cuando volví a ver esos ojos tan brillantes y bonitos, pensé que era imposible que ese niño pudiera contagiarme nada.

Sin embargo, no pude reaccionar tan rápido como para evitar que mis acompañantes fueran hacía él y lo cogieran de los brazos, obligándole a "disculparse por su osadía".

—¿Eh? ¡Ha sido sin querer, de verdad! –intentaba explicarse el pobre chico.

Tenía una voz agradable, o eso pensé. Y ese pensamiento me sorprendió porque jamás he soportado las voces agudas, y la suya a veces aún sonaba como la de un niño, a pesar de que probablemente tuviera mi edad. Lejos de molesto o irritante, el sonido de su voz se me antojaba como una dulce melodía.

Levanté la mano, pidiendo que se detuvieran.

—Ha sido un accidente. –dije. —Fue culpa mía. No estaba mirando por dónde iba, lo siento. –añadí, volviendo a mirar al castaño.

Creo que sonreí.

En el fondo, casi agradecía que se hubiera tropezado conmigo. No soy estúpido, y he notado que nunca nadie quiere acercarse a mí; todos se mantienen a una distancia prudencial y, aunque siempre he pensado que es debido a mi escolta, al ver todos esos rostros y algún que otro suspiro de sorpresa cuando me disculpé, sospeché que esa no era la única razón.

Todos me tenían miedo, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Todos menos ese torpe muchacho que acababa de tropezarse conmigo y al que soltaron de inmediato, sin demasiada delicadeza y dejando que cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Negué débilmente con la cabeza y me acerqué a él, tendiéndole mi mano.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –volví a disculparme. —Me llamo Riku. –añadí, después, sin entender muy bien por qué estaba presentándome ante alguien a quién, probablemente, no volvería a ver jamás.

Pero él asintió y, en lugar de retroceder o mirarme con cierto recelo, me sonrió y tomó mi mano sin pensárselo dos veces. Y me sorprendió que su tacto fuera tan cálido y suave. Creí que su mano sería áspera e incluso fría, como las de Ansem, Maléfica o las del resto de personas con las que tenía un mínimo contacto físico. Pero la suya era sorprendentemente cálida y suave. Era una sensación casi reconfortante.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí… ¿Vienes de otra ciudad? –preguntó, creo que mirándome con mucha curiosidad.

Iba a responderle, cuando me dijo su nombre:

—¡Yo soy Sora!

Sora.

Como _él_.

_Mi_ Sora.

Retrocedí, mirando esas hebras castañas que formaban un auténtico desastre sobre su cabeza. Eran del mismo color que el pelaje de _mi_ pequeño Sora. Y esos ojos azules brillaban casi tanto como los orbes negros de mi pequeña mascota.

Y, una vez más, notaba esa visión distorsionada que me advertía que estaba empezando a llorar una vez más, de modo que desvié la mirada, ladeando la cabeza y evitando que me mirara.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Creo que trató de acercarse más, pero los soldados se lo impidieron. Y después escuché otras voces a lo lejos que, a juzgar por las edades de ese grupo de adolescentes y la forma en que gritaban ese nombre que ahora se me antojaba tan doloroso, debían ser sus amigos. Y, por el tono que empleaban al llamarlo, casi parecían advertirle que debía alejarse de mí. Apreté mis puños, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a apartar la mirada.

No lo entiendo.

—Tengo que irme. –continuó hablando. —Espero verte algún día, ¡encantado de conocerte!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya estaba viendo su espalda alejarse mientras corría hacia sus amigos. Estuve observándoles un tiempo, viendo como uno de ellos, rubio e igual de desaliñado que el chico, me miraba mientras le susurraba algo al oído y el castaño se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

Di media vuelta con un bufido.

—Quiero irme a casa. –ordené.

¿Por qué yo no puedo tener una vida así? Ensuciarme, caerme y hacerme daño, reunirme con otros chicos de mi edad y corretear por las calles tropezando con otros y metiéndome en problemas.

Comparado con toda una vida encerrado en una bonita prisión, sonaba como un sueño para mí.

Esa misma noche, Ansem volvió al castillo. Había estado ausente un par de semanas, aunque realmente desconozco la razón; nunca he preguntado, y sé que tampoco me respondería si lo hiciera. Son cosas que no me incumben, y tampoco es la primera vez que se ausenta durante días. Mi amo parece un hombre realmente ocupado que debe viajar mucho.

Pero hoy era un día _especial_. Era mi cumpleaños, y mi amo había venido para cenar conmigo.

Ambos estábamos en ese enorme comedor tenuemente iluminado por algunas antorchas colocadas en las paredes. La mesa era ridículamente larga, y cada uno de nosotros estaba sentado en un extremo, comiendo en silencio. No me sentía con muchas ganas de hablar y mi amo era una persona de pocas palabras. No resultaba algo incómodo, sino casi cotidiano.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Riku. –fue todo lo que dijo tras unos largos e incómodos minutos de silencio.

—Gracias. –fue mi única respuesta.

De nuevo, silencio.

—Me he enterado de lo del pequeño Sora. –continuó, y dejé el cubierto sobre la mesa, agachando la cabeza. —Lo lamento.

—Está bien.

Era consciente de que, si osaba decirle a Ansem cuantísimo iba a extrañar a ese pequeño animal, probablemente me miraría con una profunda decepción, añadiendo que alguien como yo, tan _especial_, no podía dejarse llevar por unos sentimientos tan simples e irracionales.

O eso era lo que siempre me repetía cuando, alguna vez, durante mi infancia, se me ocurría llorar, decir que me sentía solo en aquel enorme lugar o mencionar a mis padres, de los que ya prácticamente no guardo ningún recuerdo.

—No me has dicho qué quieres como regalo de cumpleaños.

Me encogí de hombros. Sinceramente, me daba igual. Ansem no podía conseguirme ningún amigo.

—Podría traerte otro cachorro. –sugirió.

Y, entonces, pensé en el chico con el que tropecé en el pueblo. En esos ojos cuyo color azul aún no había podido olvidar, en ese indomable cabello castaño, es piel llena de marcas y heridas, pero de color saludable, esa voz tan aguda pero agradable…

Ese chico que tenía el mismo nombre que mi mejor amigo.

—En realidad, hay algo…

Ansem levantó la cabeza, esperando a que continuara.

—Hoy tropecé con un chico en el mercado. –continué, volviendo a dirigir mi mirada hacia al plato, convencido de que se negaría. —Se… se llamaba Sora. Como… como se llamaba mi mascota.

Me atreví a levantar un poco los ojos y pude ver cómo mi amo arqueaba una ceja, aún en silencio, dispuesto a seguir escuchando.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo que lo siguiente que iba a decir podía ser una locura:

—Quiero que sea mi nueva mascota.

* * *

Qué condenadamente retorcido todo, ahora que lo leo.

Bueno, aquí tenéis el tercero. Como podéis ver, son muy cortos en comparación a lo que suelo escribir. Quería que fuera una historia relativamente corta, sin entrar demasiado en detalle. Espero que, aún así, os siga gustando. Aunque está escrito para gustarle a una persona en particular, pero bueno. Si os gusta, eso que me llevo, ¿no?

¡Hasta mañana!


	4. El nuevo Sora

Y otra vez por aquí.

**Eris: **Sabía que me dirías eso. Como también sé que tienen un significado especial para ti, y por eso se me ocurrió. No me odiéis mucho, ¡y mejórate! Espero que esto te anime un poquillo.

**Hylia Goddness White: **¡Hacéis que me sienta mala persona! Me alegra que te guste, y también que hayas comprendido mi ausencia. ¡Volveré pronto!

He sido rápida. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

**4**

**El nuevo Sora**

* * *

Ansem normalmente no sonríe, pero cuando hice aquella petición, sus labios se ensancharon formando una sonrisa que me provoco escalofríos. No dijo nada, pero cuando asintió, supe que me concedería ese regalo y, por un momento, no supe sin sentirme afortunado o aterrorizado.

Pero, al menos, ya no estaría solo.

Al día siguiente, desperté pronto por la mañana. Mi amo me prometió traerme a mi nueva mascota a primera hora de la mañana, así que me sentía algo nervioso e impaciente. Miré hacia un rincón de la habitación, dónde estaba esa pequeña cama en la que antes dormía Sora, junto a sus juguetes, que aún seguían ahí. Noté ese desagradable nudo en mi garganta y desvié la mirada, manteniéndola fija en el suelo, esperando a que Ansem llegara.

Estaba bien, no debía pensar en ello, ahora tendría nueva compañía.

Levanté la cabeza al escuchar que llamaban a mi puerta. Era uno de los sirvientes, anunciando que Ansem ya había vuelto y que traía mi _regalo_ con él. Sonreí, aún nervioso, y me levanté rápidamente para bajar junto a él al vestíbulo. Creo que hacía tiempo que no estaba tan emocionado.

Tal vez, desde la primera vez que tuve una mascota.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, Ansem ya estaba ahí, acompañado de ese joven de alborotados cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos azules. No dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo, en serio, y no había ni rastro de aquella sonrisa que vi dibujada en sus labios el día anterior. Ladeé la cabeza, observándole con curiosidad y, sorprendentemente, preocupado.

¿Qué había pasado?

De pronto, levantó su cabeza, y pude ver cómo esos ojos, ahora vacíos y tristes, se clavaban en los míos, haciéndome retroceder y provocándome una dolorosa sensación en la pecho. Llevé ahí mi mano, sin comprender por qué de repente me sentía tan miserable.

—No puedo creerlo… –dijo él, sin dejar de mirarme. —Creía que… creía que todos estaban equivocados contigo.

Parpadeé varias veces, sin comprender qué quería decir ese chico. ¿_Todos_? Él no dijo nada, sólo negó varias veces con la cabeza, y pude ver cómo apretaba sus puños. No supe decir si, en ese instante, estaba furioso o triste.

—¿¡Cómo has podido!? –me gritó, haciendo que retrocediera de nuevo. —¿¡Qué te hice para merecer esto!? ¡Sólo tropecé contigo, fue un accidente!

Ladeé la cabeza, mirándole con los ojos entecerrados.

—No te entiendo. –respondí sin más. —No he hecho nada.

—¿¡_Nada_!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves…!?

Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. El chico, gritando, se abalanzó hacia mí, y lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla que me dejó paralizado. ¿Me había golpeado? Sólo escuché gritos y golpes, y cuando pude ser más consciente de lo que me rodeaba, varios guardias estaban sosteniéndole mientras el gritaba y se revolvía, en vano.

Yo sólo me llevé la mano a la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarle, confundido.

—No comprendo…

Abrí algo más mis ojos al ver cómo se lo llevaban. Los seguí con la mirada y pude deducir que iban hacia el sótano. Y yo nunca iba al sótano, Ansem no me lo permitía y… confieso que me daba algo de miedo. Y creo que no soy el único, porque el resto de sirvientes siempre evitan acercarse a él.

No me gustaba la idea de que se llevaran a Sora a ese lugar.

—¿Por qué se lo llevan al sótano? –pregunté, mirando a mi amo, quién había permanecido inmóvil todo el tiempo. —No me gusta ese lugar, no estará cómodo allí.

Tal y como esperaba, no me respondió. Se acercó a mí, acariciando mi rostro con esa mano tan fría y áspera, dedicándome de nuevo esa sonrisa que me hacía estremecer.

—Tranquilo. –me dijo. —Tu nueva mascota necesita ser _educada_ antes de que pueda quedarse contigo, o podría hacerte daño.

Tenía sentido, o eso pensé en aquel entonces. No iba a cuestionar las decisiones de mi amo, de modo que asentí. Él sólo quiere protegerme, porque soy _especial_.

—¿Subirá pronto a mi habitación? –pregunté. —Quiero que suba cuanto antes.

—Eso dependerá de él. –fue todo lo que me respondió. —Ahora, vuelve a tu cuarto y prepárate para tus clases. Maléfica irá a buscarte en una hora.

Pasé el resto del día con Maléfica, aunque ella parecía algo molesta porque no prestaba demasiada atención. No podía dejar de pensar en el nuevo Sora, y en qué estaría haciendo; también en por qué parecía tan deprimido y enfadado cuando me vio. No lo comprendo, mi Sora siempre parecía muy contento de estar en un lugar tan grande, con tantas cosas.

Tal vez sea eso. Tal vez este Sora no sepa que podrá tener todo cuanto deseé. No recuerdo mis primeros días con el cachorro, pero tal vez él también se sintiera asustado.

—Riku, haz el favor de prestar atención. –me recordó Maléfica, una vez más, haciéndome estremecer con esa extraña luz verde. —No hagas que me enfade.

Asentí, obediente, y traté de apartar esos bonitos ojos azules de mi cabeza durante el resto del día.

Al caer la noche, cuando llegué a mi habitación, volví a mirar hacia lo que fue la cama de mi mascota y pensé en ese chico. El sótano debía ser frío e incómodo, no pasaría una noche muy agradable allí. Quizá se le haya pasado el enfado y, si voy a hablar con él, pueda convencerle y ayudarle a que salga cuanto antes.

Aunque Ansem nunca me deja bajar al sótano, pero no tiene que darse cuenta.

Salí de la habitación en silencio, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarme de que ninguno de los guardias y sirvientes estaban cerca. Sé que algunos de ellos se dedican a vigilar las estancias del palacio durante la noche, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a despistarlos; las largas noches de insomnio en esta enorme prisión no se hacían tan eternas si podía estirar las piernas, y eso no era algo que a mi amo le hiciera especial ilusión.

Conseguí llegar hasta el sótano y me apresuré a entrar. Inmediatamente tuve que abrazarme, porque el lugar estaba sorprendentemente helado y oscuro. Lo primero que pensé, fue que mi nueva mascota podría enfermar si pasaba la noche aquí; lo segundo, era que esperaba que no le asustara la oscuridad. Recuerdo que a mi pequeño Sora no le gustaba nada…

Sin embargo, cuando continué caminando por aquel gélido lugar, comencé a escuchar sonidos que me hicieron detenerme, inquieto y… confieso que algo asustado.

Quejidos, sollozos y algunos gruñidos interrumpían el silencio de aquel sótano.

Por un momento, creí que se trataba de Sora, pero no era su voz la que fui capaz de reconocer. No era sólo _una _voz. Y cuando seguí avanzando por ese escalofriante lugar, lo comprendí.

Una tenue luz comenzaba a iluminar levemente el lugar, mostrando unos fuertes barrotes de acero, así como las siluetas de distintas personas tras de ellos. Unas de ellas lloraban, otras emitían varios quejidos, abrazando sus cuerpos que, al acercarme, comprobé que estaban llenos de heridas. Otros, simplemente, estaban sentados en un rincón en completo silencio, como estatuas.

Lo único que todos ellos tenían en común eran las furiosas miradas que me dedicaban.

Aquel lugar no era sólo el sótano; eran unas mazmorras. Y pude reconocer a varios sirvientes del castillo en ellas. Sirvientes que dejé de ver en algún momento tras dejar caer alguna bandeja de desayuno, regañarme cuando era más pequeño o que simplemente dejé de ver en algún momento.

Ahora comprendía por qué Ansem jamás me dejaba bajar aquí, y retrocedí, aterrado, sintiendo cómo temblaban mis piernas.

Pero, después, reconocí una dulce voz que ahora sollozaba y, a pesar de que aún trataba de asimilar lo que había visto, volví a avanzar, siguiendo esos débiles sollozos hasta que encontré la celda del chico castaño.

Estaba encogido, abrazado a sus rodillas y sin dejar de llorar. Me agaché frente a su celda, en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Y creo que las palabras que salieron de mis labios no fueron las más inteligentes:

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

El chico del alborotado cabello castaño levantó su cabeza y me miró. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero pude ver cómo se levantaba y sostenía los barrotes con fuerza, como si quisiera destrozarlos, dedicándome una mirada que no conseguía descifrar, pero que consiguió que agachara la cabeza, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable.

A pesar de que parecía enfadado, era como si también estuviera… profundamente triste.

—¿Eres imbécil? –fue todo lo que preguntó.

—No… no lo comprendo. –confesé, aún incapaz de mirar hacia esos ojos azules que ahora brillaban con tanto odio. —Vas a tener todo lo que quieras: comida, ropa, juguetes, libros… Todo.

—Yo no quiero eso. –me respondió, y yo sólo pude parpadear, confundido. —¿Es que tú no odias estar encerrado?

Desvié la mirada. Eso sí podía entenderlo perfectamente.

—Pero no estás solo. –repliqué. —Estoy yo. Quiero… ser tu amigo.

—¡Así no se hacen amigos!

Volví a agachar la cabeza, como si fuera Ansem el que me estuviera reprendiendo. Apreté mis puños. ¿Quién se creía que era este niño y por qué osaba tratarme así? Le he sacado de esa vida de campesino para darle algo mejor, ¿no debería estar agradecido?

—¿Por qué yo?

Me atreví a volver a mirarle, encontrándome con que ahora estaba arrodillado, aún sosteniendo los barrotes que lo atrapaban en ese pequeño cubículo, con la cabeza gacha y… creo que estaba volviendo a llorar.

Casi temí responder, pero aún así, lo hice:

—Necesitaba una nueva mascota.

Creo que, si no fuera porque la distancia entre los barrotes era muy estrecha, me habría golpeado en el rostro. Pero sólo pude escuchar el sonido de su puño chocar contra éstos.

—¡No soy ningún perro! –me gritó. —¡Por tu culpa no podré volver a ver a mis padres! ¡Te _odio_!

Di un respingo al escuchar esas palabras. _Padres_. Supongo que no puedo ser tan cínico como para decirle que no sabía que tenía padres, como tampoco tengo derecho a disculparme por ello si no tengo intenciones de llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar, con su familia.

A pesar de que él continuaba llorando de esa manera, era incapaz de comprender sus sentimientos. Yo nunca había tenido padres; lo más parecido que recordaba era mi amo, y él… No, no creo que llorara si me apartaran de él.

—Padres… –repetí. —¿Cómo son unos padres?

El nuevo Sora no respondió. Sólo se levantó, creo que tambaleándose, y juraría que escuché algún quejido antes de que se tumbara en esa cama que no parecía en absoluto cómoda. Vi cómo abrazaba su cuerpo, tiritando, probablemente a causa del frío.

Y, a pesar de ello, no parecía dispuesto a pedirme ayuda.

—Podría hacer que te subieran a mi habitación. –sugerí. —Si… si prometes portarte bien, Ansem quizá–

—Vete.

—…Bien. Pues muérete de hambre y frío.

No pensaba arrastrarme más. Iba a obedecerme tarde o temprano, Ansem se aseguraría de ello. No iba a seguir tolerando que me respondiera de esa manera cuando todo lo que intentaba hacer era ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

Sí. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Me di media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharme y volver a mi habitación. No sería bueno para mí que cualquiera de los guardias me encontrara en el único lugar del castillo que tengo prohibido, y las miradas de los demás prisioneros comienzan a atormentarme.

Todos ellos me miran del mismo modo que Sora me miraba.

Pero me detuve al escuchar la voz del joven, una vez más.

—Esos chicos tenían razón. –murmuró. —Eres un _monstruo_.

No dije nada. Me marché, en silencio y sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

"_No soy ningún monstruo"_, quise decirle, pero fui incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Tal vez porque, incluso entonces, ya sospechaba que lo era.

* * *

Vale, hoy he actualizado un poco más tarde y estoy cansada, así que no he revisado demasiado el capítulo. Mañana, si tengo tiempo, lo revisaré antes de subir el siguiente por si acaso. Espero no haberla pifiado demasiado en ningún lado.

Bueno, pues parece que Sora no va a ser demasiado adorable con Riku está vez. Yo tampoco lo sería. No sé por qué hago a Riku tan tonto siempre, pero me causa mucha ternurita. Mi reinona del drama hermosa. Ay. Qué mono.

Eso, que desvarío. ¡Nos vemos mañana!


	5. Silencios

Ay. Qué cansada estoy. Y después de publicar esto, a seguir escribiendo. Creéis que me toco las narices, pero es mentira. Bueno, un poco, porque voy a publicar este capítulo sin revisarlo mucho. Espero no haberla pifiado, una vez más.

* * *

**5**

**Silencios**

* * *

Durante el primer mes, no vi al chico. Siempre que preguntaba a Ansem durante la cena, él insistía en que aún no estaba preparado, que aún había que _domesticarlo_; cuando recordaba la forma en que me gritó aquella noche en las mazmorras, lo comprendía e incluso –por unos instantes– me alegraba de que tuviera su merecido por su insolencia.

Pero cuando recordaba la forma en que lloraba, lo frío que era ese lugar y cómo se tambaleaba en aquel lugar tan pequeño e incómodo, me sentía culpable.

—Espero que pueda subir cuanto antes. –le decía una y otra vez.

Fue durante una fría mañana del mes de noviembre cuando Sora subió por fin a mi habitación, acompañado de Maléfica. Estaba muy nervioso, porque temía que volviera a gritarme o a mirarme con esos brillantes ojos que me hacían retroceder, pero lo que me encontré cuando abrí la puerta no me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

No me gritó, pero tampoco me dijo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera me miraba, sólo estaba ahí parado, cabizbajo, junto a Maléfica. Esperé a que levantara la cabeza e hiciera algo, pero no lo hizo. Tuvo que ser mi tutora la que rompiera el incómodo silencio que reinó repentinamente en la habitación:

—Ansem me ha pedido que te dejara el día libre para que estuvieras con tu nueva mascota. –me dijo. —Encárgate de enseñarle las normas de tu habitación, dónde dormirá y todo lo que creas conveniente.

Asentí.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? –preguntó Maléfica, mirando al chico y llevando la mano a su hombro, juraría que apretándolo.

—Estoy… muy contento de estar aquí, _amo_.

Apreté mis puños.

—Me… alegro. –respondí.

Me estaba mintiendo.

Esa voz ronca y apagada no me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Maléfica se marchó, recordándome que al día siguiente volvería a tener clase y que aprovechara bien este día libre. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a ese muchacho ahora tan silencioso que no parecía dispuesto a moverse ni un solo milímetro.

Y, aún así, cuando mi tutora se marchó, le sonreí.

—Te he estado esperando. –confesé. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí. –fue su única respuesta.

Me mordí el labio, confieso que algo incómodo. No sabía bien qué decir, y esperaba que en cualquier momento empezara a gritarme como hizo cuando llegó a este lugar.

Pero no parecía que fuera a levantar la voz. Juraría que incluso tenía cuidado de no respirar demasiado fuerte.

—¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? –pregunté, buscando por mi habitación algo que pudiera gustarle. —Puedes dormir si estás cansado, o si quieres darte un baño, puedo acompañarte, seguramente aún no sepas dónde está.

No me respondió. Se quedó mirando a un rincón de la habitación y, cuando decidí seguir su mirada, me di cuenta de que miraba la pequeña cama de mi Sora, junto a algunos de sus juguetes que aún había sido incapaz de tirar. Volví a sentir ese doloroso nudo en mi garganta y le miré de reojo, incapaz de descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Es… esa es mi cama? –preguntó.

Ladeé mi cabeza, sin comprender, hasta que presté más atención a esa pequeña cama y al cuerpo de este Sora. Estuve unos segundos en silencio hasta que, finalmente, me golpeé la frente, sintiéndome tremendamente estúpido.

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

—Yo… ehm… lo siento. –me disculpé, incapaz de mirarle. —Te… te recordaba más… pequeño. –me excusé.

Cuando me atreví a mirarle, me di cuenta de que tenía una especie de tic en su ceja, pero continuó sin pronunciar palabra. Parpadeé un par de veces al percatarme de que estaba mirándome de arriba abajo, y no comprendí qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—El suelo estará bien. –habló, por fin. —Gracias, _amo_.

Me tensé al escuchar esa última palabra, una vez más. No me gustaba que me llamara así.

—Riku. –le corregí. —Mi nombre… es Riku.

A pesar de que asintió débilmente con su cabeza, el chico no me llamó por mi nombre.

—Me gustaría dormir un poco. –continuó. —Si es posible…

Agaché un poco la cabeza, confieso que algo decepcionado. Esperaba pasar todo el día con este nuevo Sora, tal vez jugar o aprovechar que esta nueva mascota podía hablarme para poder tener alguna conversación con alguien que no fuera Maléfica o Ansem.

Pero, a pesar de que pude perfectamente exigirlo, me sentí incapaz de hacerlo al ver esas ojeras tan pronunciadas en su rostro, mucho más pálido de lo que recordaba.

Otro día será, Riku.

—Por supuesto.

Una vez más, vi ese asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible antes de que Sora buscara algún hueco en el suelo para poder dormir. A pesar de que no era tan pequeño como mi anterior mascota, realmente llegó a parecérmelo cuando lo vi tan encogido y casi abrazado a sus rodillas, con ese cuerpo menudo y algo más delgado de lo que recordaba que ahora no paraba de temblar.

Al verlo así, sentí una desagradable sensación en mi pecho y quise salir corriendo de la habitación. Por alguna razón, no quería ver eso.

—Voy… a la biblioteca a por un libro. –informé, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Pero me detuve antes de abrirla, mirándole de nuevo, sintiéndome de la misma manera y teniendo que apartar la mirada. Era incapaz de mirarlo ahora, y al mismo tiempo no quería marcharme y dejarlo aquí solo, durmiendo en ese suelo de piedra tan frío, ahora que tenía ese aspecto tan frágil...

—No te muevas de ahí, volveré enseguida. –fue lo que dije antes de marcharme, que esperaba que hubiera sonado como una orden, a pesar de que para mí se sintió como una petición.

Me apresuré a ir hasta la biblioteca y coger algunos de mis libros favoritos. Si mi nueva mascota iba a estar durmiendo todo el día y mi tutora no vendría a recogerme para estudiar, probablemente este fuera el único entretenimiento que me quedaba durante el día. De modo que los cogí y cargué con ellos hasta mi habitación, esperando que ese pequeño joven castaño no se hubiera movido de dónde estaba.

Tal vez intentara escaparse si lo dejaba solo demasiado tiempo.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando llegué, Sora seguía en el mismo lugar, aún tiritando y en completo silencio. Volví a desviar la mirada y llevé el pequeño montón de libros encima de mi cama, pero estuve tentado a ver, aunque fuera de reojo, a ese ahora silencioso muchacho que dormía en el suelo de mi habitación. Estaba dormido, pero seguía temblando. Es lógico, comienzan a llegar los días fríos.

Con un suspiro, quité las sábanas de mi cama y me acerqué a él, en silencio, temiendo despertarlo, y las coloqué sobre su cuerpo, asegurándome de arroparlo bien entre ellas. No estaría bien que enfermara, y menos estando tan pálido y delgado. Luego pediría que subieran algo de comida, necesita alimentarse bien.

Antes de levantarme para volver a mi cama, me fijé en que ahora su piel estaba algo enrojecida y húmeda bajo sus ojos. Me mordí el labio, de nuevo sintiendo esa extraña opresión en el pecho, y llevé mi mano a su rostro, limpiando cuidadosamente esos restos de lágrimas con mis dedos.

Su piel era sorprendentemente suave, un tacto al que no estaba acostumbrado, y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba acariciando su mejilla, sin dejar de mirar esa dulce pero triste expresión que tenía mientras dormía.

—Estarás bien, ya lo verás. Seremos amigos. –le prometí, en susurros. —No soy ningún monstruo, de verdad.

Quería volver a escuchar esa voz aguda y la radiante sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios la primera vez que lo conocí, y estaba dispuesto a esforzarme mucho por conseguirlo.

* * *

Madre mía, ni siquiera lo he leído un poco por encima. Verás que bien. No me odiéis mucho, prometo revisarlo.

¡Hasta mañana!


	6. Entre calidez y ronquidos

Creíais que no iba a actualizar, ¿eh? ¡Pues sí! Estoy siendo una chica aplicada y responsable. A ver cuánto dura.

**Birds Ate My Face: **Cómo me inquieta recibir tantas reviews tuyas tan pronto y rápido... ¿estás bien? ¿Te aflige algo? Nah, ¡gracias! Esta historia me tenía muy insegura y me alegra ver que te esté gustando tanto. Aunque Sora siempre termina siendo un mazapán, pero bueno, igual esta vez lo hago apto para diabéticos, ¿te imaginas? Ah, y deja de pedirme Angst porque por tu culpa no sé hacer un maldito final feliz. Te odio.

**Surya Hatoway: **¡Mil gracias por tu review! De verdad, me alegra muchísimo leerte comentar y ver que te gusta. Y siento hacer siempre historias tan deprimentes, se ve que últimamente no me sale otra cosa. Pero esta es dulce... a su manera. O eso quiero pensar. ¡Mil gracias de nuevo!

Bueno, dejo de enrollarme que tengo que seguir escribiendo. Ahí os lo dejo.

* * *

**6**

**Entre calidez y ronquidos**

* * *

Pasaron un par de días desde que, por fin, habían subido a Sora a mi habitación. Seguía sin hablar demasiado, y rara vez me miraba; no sabía si alegrarme o no de no ver esos ojos que me hacían sentir tan culpable, pero que muchas veces ansiaba poder admirar de nuevo.

Estaba preparándome para bajar a tener otra clase con Maléfica, pero entonces presté más atención al chico y a su ropa, sucia y desgastada. Fruncí el ceño, acercándome a él y olisqueando un poco.

Aquello llamó su atención, pues levantó la cabeza, mirándome de nuevo de esa forma que me hacía retroceder.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hueles… mal. –observé, aún con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a olerle.

—Si tan mal huelo, igual debería alejarse, amo. –me sugirió, y no supe si sonreír al ver sus cejas arqueadas. Era el único gesto que, de vez en cuando, me dedicaba.

—Ya te dije que me llamaras Ri-

—¿No tiene clase hoy? –me recordó, y fue él quién se alejó.

Suspiré. A pesar de que ya habían pasado unos días, ni siquiera había conseguido que me llamara por mi nombre. Y no hablemos de una conversación que fuera algo más que un par de monosílabos y gestos que a veces no comprendía y, otras, prefería no comprender.

—Creo que deberías darte un baño. –sugerí. —Y necesitas ropa nueva, esa que llevas es de muy mal gusto. –añadí, sin dejar de mirar esos harapos.

Creo que a Sora no le gustó demasiado mi comentario, porque me dedicó una especie de bufido y se alejó aún más. No lo comprendo. Esa ropa es espantosa, está sucia y seguramente no consiga abrigar ese cuerpo tan frágil en estos días tan próximos al invierno.

—No pienso quitarme esta ropa.

Fruncí nuevamente el ceño, incorporándome y acercándome a él. Estaba preocupado por él, no tiene que ser tan desagradable. Dije que me esforzaría por ganarme su cariño, pero no parece dispuesto a ponérmelo más fácil y confieso que no estoy acostumbrado a algo así. Y me molesta.

—Vas a ir a darte un baño. –ordené. —Y vas a quitarte _eso_. Te dejaré algo mío.

—No.

Retrocedí, aún mirándole, ahora sorprendido. A pesar de que no había sido especialmente agradable desde que llegó, Sora no se había atrevido a negarme una orden directa. Ansem me aseguró que, durante ese tiempo que mi nueva mascota estuviera en el sótano, se encargarían de adiestrarla. Pero, al parecer, esto es algo que debo hacer yo.

De modo que cogí las delgadas muñecas del castaño y tiré de él para que se levantara, tratando de ignorar ese quejido que escapó de sus labios. Lo que no esperaba, era que el joven comenzara a revolverse tanto; creo que, desde que había llegado, nunca le había visto moverse más que un par de pasos o un encogimiento de hombros. Realmente no quería que le tocara, y eso hizo que me sintiera algo decaído, aunque también furioso.

—¿Quieres dejar de moverte? –exigí, pero no me hacía caso y sujeté con fuerza sus hombros para que se estuviera quieto.

Sin embargo, me detuve al escucharle gritar y ver su cuerpo temblar de nuevo. Me aparté, sin dejar de mirarle, de arriba abajo, esa ropa sucia y desgastada que cubría todo su cuerpo y que, ahora, parecía quedarle algo más grande que la última vez que llegó.

Vacilando, acerqué mi mano al borde de su camisa y aparté un poco la tela, viendo esa piel, ahora más pálida, con algunas zonas de un color ligeramente morado.

—Quítatela.

Sora no me obedeció. Me apartó de un manotazo y retrocedí, sorprendido. Él sólo se abrazó a su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarme, enfadado y… juraría que asustado.

—¿Es que eres _rarito_?

Ladeé la cabeza.

—No comprendo. –confesé, dudando un poco antes de avanzar hacia él de nuevo. —Creo que estás herido, sólo quiero ver si-

—¿_Crees_? –preguntó, arqueando su ceja de nuevo, y luego negó varias veces con la cabeza. —No quiero volver ahí abajo, ¿sabes? Así que deja de provocarme y baja con esa bruja de una vez.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba intentando quitarle la ropa de nuevo, mientras él se revolvía y me empujaba. Pero soy mucho más fuerte que él, y bastante más alto. Su cuerpo, algo más delgado y débil que recordaba, no podía con el mío y, al final, ambos acabamos sobre mi cama cuando conseguí quitarle parte de esa ropa tan asquerosamente sucia.

—En serio, ¿cómo has podido estar tantos días con esto puest…? –quise preguntar, pero enmudecí al verlo.

Su torso estaba lleno de moretones y marcas, y estaba convencido de que todo su cuerpo se encontraría en las mismas condiciones. No tardé mucho más en comprender qué había pasado, y me sentí terriblemente estúpido al haber insistido en que se quitara la ropa.

Todos esos golpes, definitivamente, no se los había hecho él, sino los guardias que se encargaban de vigilarlo ahí abajo. Debí imaginar que era así como _adiestrarían_ a mi nueva y rebelde mascota.

Y ahora me sentía culpable.

—Lo siento.

Me levanté, incapaz de mirar ese rostro que nunca me dedicaba ni una buena expresión, sabiendo que ahora me haría sentir peor. Cogí algo de ropa de mi armario y la llevé sobre la cama; iba a necesitar ropa nueva y limpia, así que ya ordenaría a alguno de los sirvientes que compraran algo para él.

Dubitativo, me atreví a levantar mi cabeza para mirar de nuevo esa piel completamente marcada.

—Voy a curarla. –murmuré, aún sin levantar un poco más mi mirada. —Quédate quieto.

—Déjalo, está bien, tienes que irte y curar esto lleva tiem… ¿¡qué haces!?

Suspiré al escuchar y sentir cómo se sobresaltaba cuando posé mis manos sobre uno de esos golpes que tenía cerca del pecho. Imaginaba que esto le sorprendería, Maléfica siempre me había comentado que estas cosas que me enseñaba no eran muy… comunes.

—¡Quita tus manos de ahí! –exigió. —¡Aún duele!

—Confía en mí. –le pedí, atreviéndome a mirar su rostro al fin, encontrándome con esa mirada escéptica y esas cejas arqueadas de nuevo. —Por favor, Sora.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que…?

No terminó de hablar. Supongo que porque ya estaba curándole. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome, recordándome lo que mi tutora me había enseñado. Funcionó, y lo supe al abrir sus ojos y ver como gran parte de sus heridas ya no tenían tan mal aspecto y, sobre todo, al ver al castaño totalmente boquiabierto sin dejar de mirar.

—¿C-cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó.

—Es lo que me enseña mi tutora. –respondí, sin más.

Aunque a Maléfica nunca le hacía especial ilusión que prestara atención en lo que a ella llamaba Magia Blanca. Siempre me ha dicho que era completamente inútil y que no me serviría para absolutamente nada. Ella prefería enseñarme a hacer arder cosas, congelar objetos, electrocutar algún animal y, últimamente, a hacer aparecer sombras. Pero confieso que siempre me gustó más eso de curar las heridas de alguien. No comprendo qué hay de inútil en eso.

Pero no me atreví a decírselo al chico. No quería asustarlo.

—¿Te duele algo?

Sora se limitó a negar con la cabeza y, ahora, ya no me miraba de la misma manera. O eso quise pensar, porque esos ojos azules ya no me provocaban esa desagradable sensación de culpabilidad, como llevaban haciendo todo este tiempo.

Ahora era… distinto, pero una vez más, era incapaz de identificar esa mirada.

—Gracias. –murmuró.

Le respondí con una sonrisa y, por un momento, tuve el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, como llevaba haciendo todas estas noches mientras él dormía. Por suerte, logré detenerme antes de que pudiera resultarle sospechoso; estoy convencido de que le molestaría.

—Te… te he dejado mi ropa en la cama. –le dije, levantándome. —Tengo que bajar ya con mi tutora, pero tienes el baño al final del pasillo. Si te pierdes, pide ayuda a alguno de los sirvientes. Les diré que te dejé salir. –añadí.

Esta vez, el chico sólo asintió, y no dejó de mirarme de esa forma tan extraña pero juraría que agradable hasta que salí de la habitación.

Durante el resto del día, estuve con Maléfica, quién estuvo enseñándome algo de magia y el resto de materias que ella consideraba importantes. Aunque confieso que, durante todo ese tiempo, fui incapaz de quitarme esos misteriosos ojos tan brillantes, de ese color azul que me resultaba siempre tan bonito.

Al llegar la noche, volví a la habitación, y sonreí al comprobar que Sora estaba ahora completamente limpio y con la ropa que le dejé. Me resultó algo divertido comprobar que mi ropa le quedaba tan grande, pero no dije nada y sólo fui a dejar mis cosas encima de la cama.

No tardaron mucho en llamar a la puerta. Era uno de los sirvientes.

—El amo no vendrá hoy a cenar. –anunció. —Se encuentra en un viaje importante y estará lejos un par de semanas. –continuó.

Asentí. Ansem siempre estaba fuera, así que no me sorprendía. Casi lo agradecía. Sus cenas con él a veces me resultaban… incómodas.

Entraron otros dos de los sirvientes con el carro de la cena. Siempre que Ansem no estaba, prefería comer en mi habitación. Ese gran salón me resultaba asfixiante cuando estaba con mi amo, pero más aún cuando estaba completamente solo, con todos los sirvientes mirándome y esperando alguna orden.

—¿Habéis traído comida para Sora también? –pregunté, observando las bandejas. La joven que las llevaba asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cenará hoy? –se atrevió a preguntar, mirándole.

—Eso espero. –confesé.

Durante estos días, se había negado a probar bocado, y comenzaba a preocuparme. Estaba demasiado delgado para saltarse tantas comidas.

Todos se marcharon y sólo entonces presté atención a Sora, quién no dejaba de observar a bandeja con su comida, en silencio. O, al menos, hasta que se le escapó una risilla que confieso que me sorprendió.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? –pregunté con curiosidad.

—Me sorprende que no me traigan comida de perro.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—Claro que no. –respondí, aún sin comprender lo que quería decir. —Es estúpido hacerte comer comida de perro si pueden darte algo mejor.

—Bueno, la primera noche iba a dormir en la cama de un perro. –me recordó, mirando a ese pequeño rincón en el que aún se encontraba la cama del antiguo Sora, con sus juguetes.

Agaché la cabeza, mirando mi bandeja de comida. A pesar de que ya no estaba solo y tenía compañía en estas cuatro paredes, sentí esa sensación tan dolorosa y desagradable en mi pecho. Creí que, con este nuevo Sora, ya no volvería a sentirla. No lo comprendo.

—¿De verdad pensabas que era tan enano? –me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te recordaba más… _pequeñito_.

Y, entonces, me sorprendió.

Volví a ver ese ceño fruncido, pero juraría que no estaba enfadado, o no como solía estarlo cuando llegó. Sus mejillas parecieron hincharse de pronto e hizo una especie de mohín que nunca había visto antes en su rostro y que, inconscientemente, me hizo reír.

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia!

Sin embargo, juraría que escuché cómo se le escapaba una débil risilla. Pero, cuando miré, estaba tapando su boca y miraba hacia otro lado.

—Me alegra verte más… expresivo. –confesé, sonriéndole.

Sora no me respondió, pero vi cómo agachaba rápido la cabeza y empezaba a comer.

No supe que quería decir eso, pero me sentí sorprendentemente aliviado al ver que, por fin, había accedido a comer.

—Que aproveche. –murmuró, y yo sólo asentí, imitándole.

Cuando ambos terminamos de cenar y se llevaron lo que quedó de la comida, preparé la cama para irme a dormir. Había sido un día agotador con Maléfica y últimamente no es que estuviera durmiendo muy bien. Pasaba la mitad de la noche observando y acariciando a mi nueva mascota y, la otra mitad, dando vueltas en la cama y despertando a causa de alguna que otra pesadilla. Muchas de ellas, sobre ese cachorrito que siempre solía corretear por esta habitación.

Sentí un desagradable escalofrío al recordarlo.

—Parece que esta noche hará más frío aún. –comentó el castaño, y levanté la cabeza para ver cómo miraba por la ventana.

Al ver cómo se abrazaba a su cuerpo y miraba el frío suelo de piedra de mi habitación, lo comprendí.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama. –sugerí, pero me arrepentí en el momento en el que vi cambiar su expresión.

—¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡C-cómo demonios voy a dormir contigo!?

Parpadeé un par de veces, confundido de nuevo. No entendía por qué parecía tan alterado y nervioso, ni por qué su rostro comenzaba a asemejarse al de un tomate muy maduro, como tampoco por qué algo tan simple como dormir conmigo le hacía escandalizarse tanto.

—Mi mascota siempre dormía conmigo cuando no podía dormirme. –confesé.

No me parecía algo tan extraño, pero al parecer a esta nueva mascota sí, porque me respondió con un bufido.

—Por si no lo has notado, no soy un perro.

—Vas a pasar frío esta noche si duermes en el suelo. –le recordé. —Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos.

Volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y juraría que tuvo un escalofrío, porque se apresuró a abrazarse de nuevo. Creo que se lo estuvo pensando durante un par de segundos porque, después, suspiró y se encogió de hombros, antes de ceder:

—Está bien. Pero me muevo mucho por las noches, estás avisado.

Iba a decirle que no tanto como pensaba, pero probablemente volviera a escandalizarse como hacía unos instantes si le confesaba que le había estado observando todas estas noches.

Ambos nos tumbamos en la cama, y me di cuenta de que Sora parecía querer mantener una distancia prudencial, de modo que no quise acortarla para no incomodarle. También vi cómo se encogió un poco y se tapó prácticamente hasta la nariz. Realmente tenía frío.

Pero, entonces, de sus labios salieron unos susurros que consiguieron paralizarme:

—Buenas noches, Riku.

_Riku_.

Sonreí. Me había llamado por mi nombre, después de todo. Ni "amo", ni "tú". Sólo "Riku".

Y, en ese momento, pensé que mi nombre nunca había sonado tan bien como pronunciado por esa voz tan dulce.

Esa noche, por fin, conseguí dormir como no había podido en semanas y, sorprendentemente, gracias a aquellos dulces ronquitos y a la calidez de ese pequeño cuerpo que ahora dormía cerca de mí.

* * *

¿Veis como también se escribir _fluff_ entre tanto drama?

...Vale, casi. Casi. Una hace lo que puede, que es que lo queréis todo y no puede ser. Encima que os evito vomitar arcoiris...

No estoy revisando nada y vivo el miedo de haberla liado, pero no pasa nada. El turno de tarde en clases es horrible, niños, evitadlo siempre que sea posible. ¡Hasta mañana!


	7. Ángel de nieve

Al que se le ocurrió la genial idea de que mis estudios sólo tuvieran turno de tarde, de verdad que puede arder en el jodido Infierno con Donald y todos los personajes de Supernatural. Esta es mi forma de justificarme aunque haya actualizado cuando toca, para que veáis que soy un pobre intento de escritora que además está muy estresada. Piedad.

Pero me dejáis reviews bonitas y sois un amor, sólo por eso pues continúo mis historias, aunque creáis que no.

**Birds Ate My Face: **Estoy expectante a ver qué nuevo nombre le pones a Rikunzel/Rikustiel. Y aw, gracias. Me alegra que te esté gustando, aún con _fluff_ y provocando diabetes a ratitos. Sigues siendo una perra vaga, pero gracias. Me anima bastante, porque no creo que sea precisamente mi mejor historia, aunque el final me está quedando guapo, guapo (que sí, que sí, creételo). ¡Nos leemos!

**Kari McCartney****: **Ay, ¡pero cuántas reviews! Y que sean de alguien que incluso odia el Yaoi, me sorprende y creo que debería halagarme muchísimo. Espero que sigas leyendo y siento muchísimo lo de mi otro fic. En cuanto termine este, Roxas volverá a la carga. Tengo el capítulo empezado, pero poco tiempo, de ahí que me esté retrasando tanto. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Muchos besitos a todas (¿y todos?), siempre anima mucho que tu trabajo sea bien recibido.

* * *

**7**

**Ángel de nieve**

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y mi relación con la nueva mascota mejoró. Hablaba más a menudo y comenzó a ser algo más expresivo. Pasábamos más tiempo juntos y ya no parecía evitarme; le enseñé el castillo, los jardines, mis estancias preferidas e incluso la cocina para que pudiera colarse en ella y comer algo siempre que lo deseara y yo no estuviera cerca. Poco a poco, ese muchacho serio y callado que llegó aquí hacía ya casi tres meses sonreía, reía y se convirtió en ese joven alegre, extrovertido y casi hiperactivo que creí conocer la primera vez.

En aquellos días, no estaba seguro de si lo hacía sólo porque le habían ordenado complacerme o porque realmente estaba comenzando a sentirse a gusto a mi lado. No sabía si sólo era todo mentira, o si realmente había encontrado un nuevo amigo que llenara ese hueco que había dejado mi única compañía hasta ahora.

Creo que podría decir que estaba incluso feliz.

En una de esas frías noches a finales del mes de diciembre, Sora me despertó. Estaba zarandeándome, y cuando fui algo más consciente y no estaba tan adormilado, me di cuenta de que me había destapado y que, si hubiera tardado un poco más, habría despertado en el suelo.

—¿¡Has despertado ya!?

Respondí con un bostezo, tratando de esconderme de nuevo entre las sábanas. Estaba agotado, y convencido de que aún ni siquiera habría amanecido del todo.

—Tengo sueño, sigue durmiendo.

—¡Pero…! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Vamos, levántate!

Sora seguía insistiendo, y no dejó de zarandearme y golpearme hasta que, finalmente, me levanté con un bufido y froté un poco mis ojos para ver lo que ese inquieto castaño tenía que enseñarme, que deduje que debía de estar en la ventana; estaba sentado frente a ella y señalándome hacia algún lugar de fuera a pesar de que aún ni siquiera me había asomado.

Confieso que nunca le había visto tan entusiasmado.

Cuando miré por la ventana, lo que me encontré fue un paisaje completamente blanco; los jardines estaban cubiertos de nieve, apenas estaba amaneciendo y aún seguían cayendo débiles copos de lo que debió ser una nevada nocturna. Tiene que hacer muchísimo frío ahí fuera, así que no comprendía por qué Sora parecía tan entusiasmado.

—¡Ha nevado! ¡Por fin ha nevado!

—Eso… parece. –respondí, aún sin comprender.

—¿Puedo…? –comenzó a preguntar, vacilante. —¿Puedo bajar al jardín?

Ladeé mi cabeza, mirándole sin comprender exactamente por qué querría bajar y pasar tanto frío.

—¿Por qué querrías bajar?

Tampoco conseguí entender por qué me miraba tan sorprendido.

—¿Tú no quieres jugar con la nieve? ¡Hay que aprovecharlo! ¡Es la primera nevada del año!

—¿Jugar con la nieve? –repetí, cada vez más confuso. —¿Cómo se va a poder jugar con la nieve?

Comprendí aún menos cuando comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, incluso dejándose caer encima de la cama y mirándome entre incrédulo y divertido. Yo no hice nada, sólo me quedé sentado en la cama, mirándole, esperando a que terminara con eso, sin saber si sentirme molesto o… avergonzado.

Creo que avergonzado.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Oh, perdona que no comprenda qué tiene de divertido algo tan frío y desagradable. –repliqué con cierto sarcasmo, cruzándome de brazos.

Esa sonrisa casi maliciosa en sus finos labios sólo hizo que desviara la mirada.

—Nunca has jugado en la nieve, ¿verdad? ¡No sabes cómo se juega!

No respondí, pero su reacción fue exactamente la misma que si lo hubiera admitido; volvió a echarse a reír. Y comencé a sentirme realmente estúpido.

—Pero… he leído sobre ello. Si no nos abrigamos suficiente, enfermaremos.

—¿¡Eso quiere que bajaremos a jugar!?

Al ver ahora su rostro tan cerca del mío, con esos ojos tan grandes y ahora brillantes, junto a esa radiante sonrisa, no tuve más remedio que asentir. Y observar como ese chico, antes tan triste y distante, ahora daba saltos en la cama como si tuviera unos diez años menos.

—Deja de comportarte como un crío y ponte algo de abrigo. –ordené, haciendo lo mismo.

Confieso que fui incapaz de negarme al ver ese rostro, tan alegre, como…

Como el de un cachorrillo.

Llevé a Sora al jardín. Nadie estaba despierto aún, de modo que éramos nosotros dos solos, abrigados como podíamos, en medio de ese gélido jardín cubierto de nieve. Y mi inquieta mascota estaba ya lo suficientemente despierta como para corretear y lanzarse sobre la nieve. No comprendía cómo podía tener tanta energía tan pronto.

Y, de nuevo, no me gustó recordar a ese pequeño e inquieto compañero que había estado junto a mí durante tantos años.

Di un respingo, parpadeando varias veces muy sorprendido, cuando sentí algo muy frío golpear mi rostro. Tardé un par de segundos en ser consciente de que se trataba de una bola de nieve que, a juzgar por esa traviesa sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al mirarme, Sora me había lanzado.

—¡No tiene gracia jugar solo!

Fruncí el ceño, llevando mi mano hacia mi mejilla, dónde la nieve me había golpeado.

—No entiendo este juego.

Confieso que la expresión que me dedicó después me resultó realmente divertida: cómo dejó caer sus brazos, boquiabierto, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchado, parpadeando varias veces para después inflar mofletes y dedicarme una expresión que no sé si realmente esperaba que me resultara intimidante.

—¡Lo que pasa es que te da miedo perder contra mí!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otra de esas molestas bolas de nieve golpeó mi rostro.

Y no esperé mi propia reacción. Sin pensarlo, cogí un pequeño montoncito de nieve del suelo y lo lancé hacia el castaño, sonriendo casi triunfal al acertar de lleno en su rostro. Y esa sonrisa se ensanchó al verlo totalmente sorprendido y al escuchar los bufidos que soltó cuando no pudo acertar en mi rostro al lanzar la siguiente bola de nieve.

Durante minutos, tal vez casi una hora, no dejamos de corretear por el jardín, utilizando los árboles, arbustos y estatuas para escondernos de los ataques del otro. Y Sora era mucho más lento para encontrar un escondite que yo, así que resultaba realmente divertido escuchar cómo maldecía cada vez que lo alcanzaba con la nieve y conseguía esquivarlo o esconderme antes de que pudiera contraatacar.

Era extraño. Nunca había hecho algo tan estúpido como eso y, sin embargo y a pesar de ser consciente de que era estúpido e infantil, me gustaba. Me resultaba divertido; creo que era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo correteando de un lado a otro, así como la primera vez que los jardines y la nieve conseguían tener cierto encanto para mí… y la primera vez que reía tanto.

Acabamos agotados, y me dejé caer sobre la nieve. Ya no me parecía tan fría y molesta; resultaba incluso… _agradable_, en cierto modo. Y me pregunté si algo tan frío de verdad podía darme esa extraña sensación de calidez, o si simplemente mi nueva mascota estaba contagiándome su estupidez.

—¡Mueve los brazos!

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Sora mirándome desde arriba. No lo comprendía.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Tú sólo hazlo y levántate después!

Con un suspiro, hice lo que me pedía, sacudiendo después toda la nieve que había quedado en mi ropa y encogiéndome de hombros. Miré a Sora, todavía confundido.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Mira al suelo, bobo!

Obedecí, y sólo encontré mi silueta en ella, a excepción de mis brazos que había movido tal y como me pidió él. No lo comprendía. ¿Tanto le sorprende mi silueta?

—Sólo soy yo.

—¡Es un ángel!

Parpadeé muchas veces, sintiendo mis mejillas arder y la imperiosa necesidad de esconder mi rostro. Y tampoco entendí por qué esa palabra me había alterado tanto y, sin embargo, casi hizo que se me escapara una tímida sonrisa.

_Ángel._

—Eso… eso no es un ángel. –respondí, apartando la mirada. —Sólo es mi silueta en la nieve.

Había leído alguna vez acerca de los ángeles y, definitivamente, yo distaba mucho de la idea general que tenía de esos seres en mi cabeza. Y, seguramente, nadie diría eso. De hecho, recordaba aquella noche en las mazmorras, cuando él mismo me llamó _monstruo_; cuando recalcó que todos pensaban que yo lo era.

Fui incapaz de recordárselo.

—¿Es que no lo ves, bobo? –me repitió, insistiéndome en que mirara aquella forma en la nieve, señalándola. —¡Tus brazos son las alas! ¿Es que no tienes ni un poquito de imaginación?

Reí con cierta timidez, tratando de esconder parte de mi rostro bajo la larga bufanda que cubría mi cuello.

—Supongo que no…

Era tan estúpido que aquello me hubiera hecho sonreír y, al mismo tiempo, sentir una cierta melancolía que, en aquel entonces, me resultaba imposible explicar. Después de todo, sólo era un juego. Dibujar un ángel en la nieve.

A ojos de Sora, cualquiera podría parecer un ángel así, no sólo yo.

Al desviar mi mirada de nuevo, me encontré con tres montones de nieve, uno encima del otro, siendo el de arriba el más pequeño. Ladeé mi cabeza y me acerqué a él, observándolo con interés, especialmente esa bola de nieve de arriba, con dos agujeros en ella que supuse que eran ojos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Venga ya! No me digas que nunca has visto un muñeco de nieve…

Volví a sentirme terriblemente estúpido y avergonzado. Claro, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser? Aunque, si lo miraba detenidamente…

—¿Por qué parece que esté enfadado?

A pesar de que estaba de espaldas a mí, pude imaginar esa traviesa sonrisa en sus labios mientras me respondía:

—Porque se llama Riku, y es un cascarrabias.

Volteé, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, en aquel momento algo molesto y creo que ofendido.

—¡Yo no soy un cascarrabias!

—Para naaada... –canturreó Sora, echándose a reír después.

—No se parece en nada a mí. –dije sin más, intentando esconderme de nuevo bajo la bufanda y mi largo flequillo.

—Es frío, gruñón y siempre me mira con esa cara, ¡sin moverse! –explicó Sora, acercándose al muñeco. —¡Por supuesto que es como tú!

Confieso que, al escuchar el concepto que tenía mi mascota sobre mí, me sentí algo… deprimido. Pero sólo agaché la cabeza, en silencio.

—Pero, ¿sabes? –continuó hablando, aunque ya casi no lo escuchaba. —Me gusta.

Levanté la cabeza, mirándole ahora muy sorprendido y sin comprender nada. Normalmente, era incapaz de entender a Sora. No veo cómo podría gustarle alguien frío, gruñón y prácticamente estático.

—No todas las cosas frías son desagradables. La nieve me gusta. –continuó hablando. —Y…

Se acercó más al muñeco de nieve, borrando esa línea curvada hacia abajo y esas supuestas cejas arqueadas hacia arriba, para dibujarle después una sonrisa.

—Riku no siempre es tan gruñón. Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, ¿no crees?

No supe que decir, y lo más inteligente que pude hacer fue encogerme de hombros, volviendo a esconderme.

—No sé…

Sin embargo, fui incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar su bufido. O, tal vez, esa sonrisa la formaron mis labios en el momento en el que le escuché decir que ese muñeco de nieve le gustaba.

Si en el mundo exterior existían personas como Sora, mi amo estaba equivocado; no creo que pudiera dañarme. Nunca había sonreído tanto antes, ni tampoco me había sentido tan sorprendentemente expresivo, y eso no me pareció algo malo. Todo lo contrario.

Jamás me había sentido tan vivo como ese día.

* * *

¿Nunca habéis conocido a una persona y pensado que era un ángel? Yo sí.

...Como se nota que he visto demasiadas películas de Disney. Y si no habéis pillado la referencia, entonces os miro con mucho desdén ahora mismo. Nah, es broma.

Una vez más, lo he revisado un poquito por encima y corregido un par de cosas, pero a saber. Y, bueno, no sé cómo me las apaño para narrar a Sora siempre tan infantil, pero... es Sora y me lo... No, esa frase no está bien, chica.

Espero que os esté gustando esta historia y, bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana!


	8. Cuentos de hadas

Heeey. He vuelto, sigo viva. Me he retrasado un par de horas y técnicamente ya son más de 24 horas, pero bueno. Más o menos he cumplido. Espero mantenerlo y que no tengáis que matarme.

**Birds Ate My Face: **No. No era necesario recordarme el detallito de los labios de Riku y sus capacidades para el sexo oral. Ay, qué enfermas todas. Pero no tanto como yo. Me alegra que te guste, y si dejaras de darme con el pie ahora mismo, pues sería estupendo y eso.

**Kari McCartney: **Madre mía... Aunque, bueno, ¡las reviews extensas son muy buenas! Y Neku y Shiki son más monos que Neku y Joshua, jum. Ay, ¡y me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto, en serio! Espero que Rikunieves siga cautivándote con su ignorancia casi inocente. ¡Gracias!

**Surya Hatoway: **¡Me alegra que te guste! Espero no decepcionar con el siguiente. Siempre anima leer tus reviews, incluso cuando son breves.

**Hylia Goddness White: **Que leas tanto mis fics me hace sentir terriblemente culpable por haber estado ausente tantas semanas, espero poder seguirlos pronto y compensarte. Por ahora, ¡espero que sigas disfrutando de este!

Nada más, os dejo con el capítulo. Hay un disclaimer nuevo, pero lo dejaré al final para no arruinaros la "sorpresa".

* * *

**8**

**Cuentos de hadas**

* * *

—Días y más días permaneció encerrada sin querer ver a nadie, re… reb… reju…

Sus inseguros tartamudeos resonaban en la enorme biblioteca del castillo. Sora estaba sentado, frente a uno de los libros de aquella inmensa estancia, junto a mí. Él trataba de leer aquella historia en voz alta mientras yo le corregía cuando se trababa durante demasiado tiempo en alguna palabra que le resultara complicada.

Aún no podía creer que, con casi diecisiete años, no supiera leer, pero nunca se lo recordaba; no parece sentirse muy cómodo cuando lo menciono, y gracias a él aprendí que no es bueno hacer que un amigo se sienta incómodo o se moleste. De modo que sólo le ayudaba y sonreía, sin mencionarlo.

—Rehusando. –le corregí, señalándole la palabra. —Esa letra no se pronuncia, ¿recuerdas?

Sora se limitó a asentir, y no supe si estaba haciéndole sentir incómodo otra vez. Sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas, como el día que me confesó que no sabía leer.

Ese día estábamos en mi habitación, y yo leía uno de los libros sobre Historia que mi profesora me había ordenado leer para la próxima clase. Mi nueva mascota, sin embargo, estaba tumbada en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba aburrido, de modo que ya me había acostumbrado a ver esa expresión ligeramente desanimada y esos bostezos que dejaba escapar de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, aquella vez se levantó del suelo para acercarse a la cama, mirando mi libro y después a mí, haciendo que sus ojos repitieran ese procedimiento varias veces. No lo entendí, al menos no hasta que escuché su pregunta:

—¿Qué haces?

—Leer. –respondí sin más, devolviéndole la mirada. —Maléfica quiere explicarme algo sobre la Guerra el próximo día, y necesita que haya leído estos textos. –expliqué.

Sora seguía observándome, con una de esas expresiones que aún no conseguía descifrar y que, aquella vez, entendí mal.

—¿Quieres leerlo?

No me respondió, y parpadeé varias veces sin entender si, tal vez, había hecho algún comentario inapropiado. Al parecer, solía hacerlo a menudo; no comprendía del todo bien a las personas. Es algo complicado cuando el ser con el que más contacto había tenido hasta ahora había sido un animal.

Me sentí aún más confundido cuando, al ofrecerle el libro, él desvió la mirada y volvió a alejarse a aquel rinconcito en el que solía quedarse durante gran parte de los días.

—¿He… vuelto a hacer algo ofensivo? –pregunté, preocupado. —No era mi intención. –me excusé, levantándome de la cama y acercándome al castaño, quién no parecía dispuesto a devolverme la mirada.

—No. No es… no es eso. –me respondió.

Juraría que estaba _escondiéndose_ de mí, de alguna manera.

Sinceramente, no sé cómo fui capaz de averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía. Tal vez porque lo dije al azar, sin pensarlo, de forma meramente instintiva. O porque no lo dije realmente en serio.

—¿Es que no sabes leer? –bromeé.

Al ver cómo se encogía, supe que había dado en el clavo. Y no supe cómo sentirme.

—Pero… tienes diecisiete años.

—¿¡Y qué tiene de malo!? No… ¡no es tan raro! ¿Lo sabías?

Podría decirse que, en ese momento, _sí _había hecho uno de esos comentarios inapropiados que siempre ofendían al ojiazul.

—¿Por qué no sabes leer? –pregunté, con cierta curiosidad.

Sora guardó silencio durante varios segundos antes de responderme:

—Mis padres no… –hizo una pausa y juraría que se encogió un poco. —Nunca… nunca tuve ocasión, ¿sabes?

En aquel momento no llegué a comprenderlo del todo, como tampoco comprendí que continuara escondido ni que su cuerpo pareciera temblar ligeramente. Pero sí fui consciente de cómo su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente cuando lo rodeé con mis brazos.

Mi pequeño Sora también se relajaba cuando lo abrazaba durante las noches de tormenta. Aunque no entendía si Sora estaba asustado, tenía frío o si le sucedía algo más. Aquel día, no.

—Puedo enseñarte a leer. –me ofrecí. —Tenemos una biblioteca enorme en el castillo, hay muchos libros. Seguro que alguno te gusta.

—No creo que pudiera hacerlo. –murmuró.

—Si no consigues aprender, yo te los leeré. –prometí, con una sonrisa, acariciando de forma casi inconsciente ese desordenado cabello al que ya estaba tan acostumbrado.

Y, semanas después, nos encontrábamos en aquella inmensa biblioteca, leyendo uno de los cuentos más simples que había encontrado. Una de las sirvientas del castillo me recomendó que comenzáramos por cuentos cortos, aunque Maléfica siempre decía que eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero Sora parecía realmente interesado en aquella historia.

—Rehusando in-incluso hasta los ali… alimentos. –continuaba leyendo, con cierta dificultad. —Sabía que su amor por el joven capi… capitán era un amor sin espe… ranza, por… que ella, la Sirenita, nunca podría casar… se con un hom… bre.

No podía negar que me resultaba realmente divertido escucharle leer, a pesar de que no comprendía por qué; esa voz dulce, pronunciando las palabras de forma tan pausada e insegura, y al mismo tiempo tan inmersa en la historia, me resultaba fascinante. No podía evitar sonreír al ver sus codos apoyados en la mesa, uno a cada lado del libro, con esa expresión de concentración; con su ceño fruncido y esos bonitos ojos azules totalmente enfrascados en la lectura.

Sora continuó leyendo pero, a pesar de que no dejaba de escuchar su voz, no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que leía.

—Mas cuando vio el semblan… te del prín… cipe durmien… do, le dio un beso fur… furtivo y subió de nuevo a cubier… ta. Cuando ya ama… necía, arrojó el arma al mar, diri… dirigió una última mira… da al mundo que deja… ba y se lanzó entre las olas, dispu… dispuesta a des… desa… desaparecer y volver… se espuma.

Me di cuenta de que su voz comenzaba a sonar algo extraña y, cuando volví a fijarme en su rostro, me asusté al ver sus ojos cristalinos y un par de lágrimas escapándose de ellos y recorrer su mejilla.

—¡Sora! –lo llamé, preocupado. —¿Estás bien?

No dejé de mirarlo, en busca de alguna herida. Tal vez se había cortado el dedo al pasar las páginas del libro, de modo que cogí sus manos, en busca del corte, pero no encontré nada y él las apartó para esconder su rostro y limpiarse las lágrimas. Yo sólo desvié la mirada, porque sabía que no le gustaba que le viera llorar.

—E-estoy bien, es que… creo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo. –se excusó y, aquella vez, me lo creí. —¿Puedes seguir leyendo? No veo bien las letras ahora.

Asentí y tomé el libro, buscando el último párrafo que había leído y continuando con la historia mientras él me escuchaba en silencio… y juraría que esforzándose demasiado en esconder su rostro de mí.

—Y la Sirenita, levantando los brazos al cielo, lloró por primera vez. Oyéronse de nuevo en el buque los cantos de alegría: vio al Príncipe y a su linda esposa mirar con melancolía la espuma juguetona de las olas. La Sirenita, en estado invisible, abrazó a la esposa del Príncipe, envió una sonrisa al esposo, y en seguida subió con las demás hijas del viento envuelta en una nube color de rosa que se elevó hasta el cielo.

Con un suspiro, cerré el libro. Sora aún secaba sus lágrimas mientras intentaba que yo no le viera, de modo que fingí no haberlo visto aunque ambos sabíamos que no era así. Pero no era la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso, y ese extraño chico ya me había enseñado cómo debía actuar en esa clase de situaciones.

Volví a mirar el libro.

—No lo entiendo. –confesé. —Es una historia un poco estúpida.

Por primera vez, fue Sora quién me miró ladeando la cabeza con esa expresión confundida que yo siempre le dedicaba.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No la comprendo. –insistí. —Podría haberse salvado. No le sirvió de nada todo lo que hizo.

La carcajada que me dio como respuesta sólo consiguió confundirme aún más.

—¿De verdad no lo entiendes?

Negué con la cabeza. Él seguía pareciendo sorprendido.

—¡Y yo que creía que eras más listo que yo…!

Fruncí el ceño, dándole un pequeño empujón. Reconocía esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios; siempre la tenía dibujada en su rostro cuando quería burlarse de mí.

—No hay nada que entender. Esa chica era estúpida.

—Estaba enamorada.

Parpadeé varias veces, sin comprenderlo.

—Se trataba de amor, bobo. ¿Es que no entiendes algo tan simple?

Continué en silencio, esta vez, desviando la mirada.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo.

Una vez más, esa risilla irritante que sólo hacía que me sintiera más y más avergonzado. Agaché la cabeza, buscando ocultar mi rostro tras mi largo flequillo, como había acostumbrado a hacer desde que el castaño había llegado.

—Cuando quieres mucho a alguien, buscas darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio. –me explicó, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. —No te importa lo que pueda sucederte, sólo quieres que esa persona sea feliz.

—Si tanto lo quería no habría renunciado a él. –repliqué, cruzándome de brazos. —Esa historia no tiene sentido.

—El amor verdadero es cuando amas tanto a esa persona, que no te importa si es feliz sin ti, mientras pueda ser feliz.

En aquel momento, no lo entendí. Seguía pareciéndome una completa estupidez. ¿Por qué renunciar a la persona que deseas y dejar que otra más te la arrebate? ¿Por qué arriesgarlo todo por alguien que no va a mirarte como tú deseas? No hay forma de que alguien pueda entender algo así.

—Sigue siendo estúpido.

—¡No lo es! –insistió él, y casi sonreí cuando –al mirarle de reojo– vi que había inflado ligeramente sus mofletes, frunciendo el ceño y formando una expresión algo infantil para su edad.

—¿Acaso tú has estado enamorado alguna vez? –pregunté, dedicándole una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Lo que no esperé, era ver esa reacción.

Sus mejillas parecieron tornarse de un color rosado y, de nuevo, esos brillantes orbes azules parecían evitar mi mirada. Normalmente, Sora hacía eso cuando estaba molesto, avergonzado o quería evitar que lo viera llorar. Lo único que pude pensar fue que mi comentario había vuelto a resultarle inoportuno o incómodo, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó de mi cabeza cuando vi la dulce y tímida sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios.

—¿Tú no?

No supe qué responderle.

Estuve varios días pensando en ello, pero no me atreví a comentárselo. Probablemente, volvería a reírse de mí, diciendo que creo ser muy listo pero que, en el fondo, no tengo ni idea de nada. Y tenía razón. No lograba comprenderlo y, aún así, fui incapaz de responderle cuando me preguntó.

Si enamorarse es algo tan simple, ¿por qué nunca me ha pasado?

Finalmente, decidí preguntar a Maléfica un día, durante nuestras clases. Después de todo, ella es quién me ha enseñado todo lo que sé.

—Maléfica, ¿cómo sabe uno que está enamorado?

La respuesta que recibí fue una expresión que me hizo retroceder y arrepentirme inmediatamente de haber formulado aquella pregunta. Parecía asustada, y al mismo tiempo amenazante. No necesitaba que me lo dijera para saber que mi pregunta le había molestado, y sólo pude pensar que, quizá, Sora estaba equivocado y eso del amor era algo malo.

Tampoco supe qué pensar cuando ella empezó a reírse de esa forma tan aterradora. Tragué saliva, esperando a que parara. No era la primera vez que escuchaba las carcajadas de Maléfica, aunque no era algo que solía ocurrir a menudo.

—¿No eres un poco mayor para esos cuentos, Riku? –me preguntó, y me sentí algo avergonzado. —¿A qué viene eso?

—Es que… –comencé a explicar, tomando aire, algo nervioso. —Estuve leyendo un cuento con Sora, y… no llegué a comprenderlo. Él decía que hablaba sobre el amor y-

—¿Un cuento? –repitió ella, sin dejarme terminar. —Creí que estabas enseñándole a leer, no a seguir siendo ese chico insulso sin conocimientos.

Fruncí el ceño.

Maléfica nunca hablaba bien de Sora; siempre decía que era una auténtica pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo enseñarle a hacer algo útil. Pero eso es mentira, yo sé que se equivoca; Sora me ha enseñado muchas cosas que ella no me había mencionado jamás.

Y es mi mascota, además de mi mejor amigo. No quiero que hable así de él.

—Es sólo un cuento, Riku.

—Pero no lo entendí. –insistí. —El amor existe, y tú nunca me has hablado de ello.

A pesar de que seguía dedicándome una sonrisa burlona, continué hablando:

—¿Es por eso por lo que se casan las personas? ¿Por qué nunca me has enseñado nada de eso? –seguí preguntando. —Sora sí sabía lo que era.

—No existe, querido. –fue su única respuesta. —Es una fantasía propia de los cuentos. ¿O es que alguna vez lo has visto en los libros que te dejaba?

Agaché la cabeza, sintiéndome algo decepcionado.

—No. –confesé.

—Los campesinos creen en esas cosas. En dioses, hadas, amor… Especialmente los más jóvenes. –continuó con su explicación. —Ese chico sólo tiene muchas fantasías en su cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿no es posible estar enamorado?

De nuevo tuve esa sensación desagradable de desilusión cuando vi cómo, reprimiendo otra cruel risilla, negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso existe alguien en este mundo que daría la vida por una única persona sin recibir nada a cambio?

No pude responderle. Creo que no esperaba que lo hiciera, de todos modos.

—Será mejor que te quites esos pájaros de la cabeza, Riku. –me advirtió. —No puedes dejar que te conviertan en alguien _mediocre_. Al amo no le gustaría eso.

Asentí, y no volví a mencionar nada más sobre aquellas historias.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Creo que no es necesario mencionar lo obvio, pero el cuento de _La Sirenita_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hans Christian Andersen. Kingdom Hearts sigue perteneciendo a Tetsuya Nomura.

Yo no sé cómo me las apaño para hundir al pobre Riku en mis historias cuando pregunta acerca del amor. Supongo que las que habéis tenido el valor de leer mis historias me entendéis. Roxas os saluda y promete volver pronto a las andadas.

Nada más que añadir, nuevamente no he revisado, es tardísimo y mañana debo madrugar, ¡espero no haber cometido ningún error!

Oh, también mencionar que empiezo a acercarme peligrosamente a la parte que estoy escribiendo (algo más larga, y teniendo en cuenta que ando atareadilla, para variar...), pero espero seguir cumpliendo la promesa de actualizar cada día. Mañana me pondré a escribir como si mi vida dependiera de ello, a poder ser.

¡Hasta mañana!


	9. Nuestro último día

Este capítulo me ha llevado por el camino de la amargura y no sé cómo demonios he conseguido actualizarlo a tiempo. Recuerdo cuando me dije que serían capítulos cortos, y ahora veo que este ha superado las 3.000 palabras. Pero es **casi** el final, supongo que merecía la pena. Eso lo juzgáis vosotros.

**Kari McCartney: **El pobre Riku tiene que estar harto de que en mis historias le de siempre esa respuesta tan pesimista cuando pregunta sobre el amor. Ay, cosita. ¿No sabías lo de La Sirenita? Supuso un trauma para mí, es de mis películas de Disney favoritas, después de todo. Espero no seguir traumatizándote y que disfrutes el capítulo.

Venga, que ya queda menos que aguantar. Drama, ¡drama!

* * *

**9**

**Nuestro último día**

* * *

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Sora. Lo recuerdo como un brillante día de primavera, muy cercano al verano; los rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana, haciendo que tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos más de una vez, el cielo parecía más azul que nunca, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de asomarme a la ventana de mi habitación y tener una visión así.

Sólo podía ser el día de Sora.

—Así que… ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? –le pregunté.

Él sólo asintió. Aquel día estaba extrañamente decaído, y me sorprendió no entender el motivo; después de tantos meses, había aprendido a comprender prácticamente todas sus acciones y pensamientos. Creo que en eso consistían los mejores amigos.

Sora estaba de acuerdo con eso o, al menos, siempre me sonreía cuando le preguntaba si lo éramos.

—Te pega este día. –confesé, casi sin pensarlo. Era algo que me ocurría mucho con él últimamente, también. Siempre decía las cosas sin pensarlas si sólo él las escuchaba.

Fui incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa al ver cómo me miraba, tan confundido y, a juzgar por ese tono ligeramente rosado de sus mejillas, algo avergonzado.

—Mira que eres raro… –comentó, con un suspiro, volviendo la vista a uno de esos libros de cuentos que había cogido de la biblioteca; había aprendido a leer bastante rápido, aunque aún le costaba y podía escuchar cómo murmuraba lentamente las sílabas de las palabras que le resultaban demasiado largas.

Una tímida risilla escapó de mis labios.

—¿Qué quieres que te regale?

Nunca olvidaré la expresión sombría y decaída que apareció en su rostro. Tampoco esa sensación desagradable en mi pecho cuando la vi.

—¿Sora? –volví a llamarlo, preocupado. —¿Estás bien?

—Una buena cena estará bien. –me respondió, tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio. —¡Quiero el mejor postre del mundo!

Tal vez porque su tono no sonaba tan entusiasmado como debería, por la falsa sonrisa que me mostraban sus labios o porque esos ojos de color azul cielo ni siquiera brillaban, no le creí.

—Sora. –lo llamé, más serio, con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué pasa?

No me respondió, pero su cabeza gacha y sus ojos evitándome eran una forma de decirme que tenía razón.

—Sabes que puedo darte cualquier cosa. –le recordé y, en ese momento, no comprendí esa sonrisa ahora tan amarga y dolida.

Me levanté de la cama, acercándome a ese rincón en el que siempre se quedaba leyendo o jugando, viéndole encogerse y mirar hacia otro lado, como evitándome. Ladeé la cabeza, preocupado. No lograba comprender qué había hecho mal en aquella pregunta.

Sin embargo, se atrevió a responderme tras un par de minutos en completo silencio, sin abandonar aquella posición fetal:

—Ver a mis padres. –titubeó, con apenas un tímido susurro.

Mi mano no abandonó su hombro, sólo lo apreté, en silencio. A Sora nunca le había gustado que lo abrazara cuando estaba tan encogido, pero sabía que era una de esas veces en las que se sentía profundamente triste; como las noches en las que espera a que me duerma para echarse a llorar.

Y yo sólo pude sentirme culpable. Tal vez, por eso, propuse aquello:

—Vamos a verlos. –le dije, con una sonrisa.

Por fin, abandonó aquella posición, levantando su cabeza y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, aún demasiado brillantes. Creí que sonreiría, que tal vez se le escaparan un par de lágrimas, pero que me sonreiría.

No lo hizo.

—Ansem no nos dejará. –me recordó.

—No tiene por qué enterarse. –le respondí, con una sonrisa. —Iremos y volveremos antes de que nadie se dé cuenta.

Sora pareció dudar, y recuerdo cómo sus labios se movían, tratando de decirme algo, pero vacilando y desistiendo en el último momento.

—No… no creo que sea buena idea.

—Es lo que deseas, ¿no? Déjame que te conceda ese regalo. –le pedí, sosteniendo sus manos. Pude notar como temblaban.

—Riku, no…

—Iremos. –lo corté. —Los echas de menos, debí… pensarlo. Lo siento.

A pesar de que todo el tiempo intentaba impedírmelo o negarse, le obligué a cambiarse de ropa e hice lo mismo. Era temprano; si éramos rápidos, ninguno de los sirvientes nos descubriría. Además, tanto Sora como yo nos sabíamos el recorrido de los jardineros de memoria, de modo que no nos resultó demasiado difícil escabullirnos por el jardín.

Cuando pudimos saltar los muros del castillo, salimos corriendo y no solté la mano de Sora hasta que llegamos al pueblo. Tal vez porque seguía siendo increíblemente suave y cálida, o porque aún no dejaba de temblar.

Le pedí que me guiara hasta la que había sido su casa y, en silencio, lo hizo. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar junto a sus manos cuando nos paramos en la puerta y, por un momento, juraría que Sora sólo quería salir corriendo de allí.

Pensé que sólo eran los nervios. O que sus padres no quisieran verme; después de todo, yo les arrebaté a su hijo. Gracias a él, había empezado a comprender muchos sentimientos de las personas y creo que… deben odiarme.

No me gustó eso, pero también era consciente de que no tenía derecho a quejarme.

—Puedo… dejarte con ellos y volver más tarde. –sugerí. —Creo que… es mejor que yo no esté.

Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, no soltó mi mano; la apretó más fuerte.

—No. –fue la única respuesta que me dio con seguridad en lo que llevábamos de día. —Riku, por favor, vámonos.

No le escuché. No estaba dispuesto a volver ahora al castillo; quería cumplir ese deseo que tenía para su cumpleaños. Supongo que, de alguna manera, pensaba que tal vez podría compensar lo que le hice así. Pero tal vez incluso entonces fuera consciente de que eso no era posible, porque no podría dejar ir a Sora aún sabiendo que era lo correcto.

Era demasiado egoísta, y tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo fui ese día.

Pudimos entrar en su casa, y me sorprendió lo fácil que fue en comparación del lugar en el que vivía. Sin embargo, parecía estar vacía y muy descuidada. Era un lugar muy pequeño, algo sucio y con muebles viejos, o incluso rotos. No se parecía en nada al castillo en el que vivía.

Avancé por aquellas habitaciones que me resultaron tan estrechas, y Sora me seguía, mucho más atrás, caminando lentamente y sin apartar la vista del suelo.

—No parece que estén en casa. –comenté.

Sora no dijo nada.

—Tal vez estén trabajo. –continué, recordando que las personas que trabajaban en el castillo se pasaban todo el día trabajando; probablemente sus padres también.

Me apoyé en la pared, esperando, sin dejar de mirar a ese silencioso castaño que parecía absorto en el suelo.

—Riku, vámonos. Vamos a tener problemas.

—No van a descubrirnos. –le aseguré, volviendo a sonreírle. —Esperemos a que vuelvan, ¿vale? Has dicho que querías verlos.

—Bueno, pues ya no. –replicó, aún sin mirarme. —Vámonos, por favor.

—Seguro que vuelven en cualquier momento, ten paciencia.

—Riku, _por favor_. –suplicó. —No van a venir.

Abrí algo más mis ojos al escuchar sus sollozos. Estaba llorando.

—No digas tonterías. –respondí. —Ten paciencia. Esperaré lo que haga falta.

Fui incapaz de insistir cuando levantó su cabeza, mirándome, con sus mejillas completamente humedecidas por las lágrimas, sus ojos enrojecidos y ese tembloroso cuerpo que no parecía querer adentrarse más en aquella casa.

El golpe que dio en la pared me hizo retroceder.

—¡Para ya! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? –me grito. —¡Están muertos, Riku!

Un incómodo silencio invadió aquel abandonado lugar durante varios minutos, que sólo era interrumpido en algún momento por los sollozos que Sora intentaba acallar de forma casi desesperada. Yo… sólo me quedé mirándole sin más.

No le pregunté qué les había pasado. Ya lo sabía; la forma en que Ansem sonrió cuando le pedí mi regalo, las palabras de Sora cuando me gritaba los primeros días, la forma en que lloraba en las mazmorras del castillo, las veces que llamaba a sus padres en sueños, sin dejar de temblar…

Sora tenía razón aquella vez. Era un monstruo.

—Sora. –lo llamé, cuando dejé de escucharle llorar. —Vamos a casa.

Él sólo asintió, acompañándome en silencio hasta el castillo. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra y, por primera vez desde el día de mi cumpleaños, volví a sentir la desagradable sensación de las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Y no tenía sentido, porque no era yo el que había perdido a sus padres, ni al que habían forzado a volver a su casa después de haberlo sacado de allí a la fuerza.

Quise disculparme, ¿pero acaso tenía derecho?

Caminaba prácticamente a zancadas, ni siquiera sabía si Sora me seguía. Tal vez, aprovechó para salir corriendo. Cualquier otra persona lo había hecho.

Me detuve al sentir esa mano, suave y cálida, sostener la mía. Ni siquiera tuve que girarme para saber que era la de Sora, y lo agradecí; no me sentía con valor suficiente como para mirar esos ojos azules, ahora probablemente enrojecidos y profundamente tristes. Tampoco quería ver cómo éstos me gritaban "monstruo" casi tan alto y claro como lo había mi cabeza.

Pero no recibí nada de eso.

—No fue culpa tuya.

Casi inconscientemente, apreté esa mano, pequeña y temblorosa, con más fuerza de la que me habría gustado.

—Lo fue.

—Tú no lo hiciste.

Sonreí con cierta amargura.

—Yo pedí que te trajeran. –le recordé.

—No lo sabías. Creí que lo sabías, pero… no tenías ni idea.

Me mordí el labio y, esta vez, sí volteé para mirarle. O eso intenté, porque no me atreví a enseñarle mis ojos, ahora vidriosos. Tendría todo el derecho del mundo a molestarse si veía que se me había ocurrido llorar cuando todo había sido por un capricho mío. Un par de palabras, una maldita petición que podría haberme guardado para mí y no haber formulado jamás.

Y que, egoístamente y después de todo, no me arrepentía de haber hecho.

—¿Piensas acaso que si lo hubiera sabido no lo habría pedido?

Abrí aún más mis ojos, escéptico, al ver cómo asentía con la cabeza.

—Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo que es estar completamente solo, ¿verdad?

—Vámonos, Sora. –ordené.

No quería hablar de eso.

Di media vuelta para seguir caminando hacia el castillo; íbamos a meternos en un buen lío si descubrían que no estábamos allí. Pero no pude avanzar, porque Sora no soltaba mi mano, y tiraba de ella para que no siguiera. Tuve que volver a darme la vuelta, aunque quise evitar su mirada.

—¿Puedes…?

Hizo una larga pausa, pero esperé a que terminara de formular su pregunta, dispuesto a cumplir cualquier petición. Se lo debía, después de todo; estaba convencido de que había sido el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

Pero no terminó de hablar. Me abrazó.

Me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos, inmóvil, sintiendo sus brazos rodearme y sus manos unirse en mi espalda. Creo que llegó a esconder su rostro en mi pecho, pero todo lo que recuerdo de esos minutos es el violento latido de mi corazón y esa agradable sensación que, aquella vez, fui incapaz de comprender. Y que finalmente pude reaccionar y responder a ese abrazo.

Creo… que fue el primer abrazo sincero de toda mi vida. E incluso entonces, supe que nunca olvidaría esos segundos que parecieron, por un momento, eternos.

No dijimos nada más, pero el resto del camino lo continuamos sin soltar nuestras manos. Nunca había sostenido la mano de alguien tanto tiempo.

—Deberías odiarme. –le dije.

Me atreví a mirarle, pero él tenía su vista fija al frente, y una vez más no entendí su expresión.

—Ojalá hubiera podido, pero… supongo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Tampoco comprendí sus palabras y, aún a día de hoy, me pregunto si hubiera cambiado algo el haber entendido lo que quiso decirme aquel día.

Esa misma noche, Ansem había vuelto de otro de sus viajes y, como siempre, subieron a mi habitación a buscarme para que cenara con él. Acepté, volviendo a mirar a Sora, quién tampoco había dicho absolutamente nada desde que volvimos; se había sentado en aquel rincón, leyendo –o intentando leer– sus cuentos en silencio. Volvía a tener ese semblante triste y apagado de los primeros días.

Apreté mis puños. Deseaba golpear algo, y casi creí que podría arder sólo de la ira. Lo que sí sentí fueron unos extraños cosquilleos, una sensación de inquietud que me hizo mirar instintivamente mis manos, como si esperara _algo_.

Nunca me había sentido así.

—No le digas nada.

Sora había hablado, y cuando le miré, me encontré con esos ojos azules, suplicantes, mientras él sostenía uno de los libros con fuerza, temblando, asustado. Pero también sabía, por la forma en que fruncía levemente el ceño, que no quería que lo descubriera.

Recordé entonces las heridas que vi en su cuerpo aquella vez, durante los primeros días que estuvo en mi habitación. Viendo el miedo en su mirada, como parecía temer que le revelara mi último descubrimiento a Ansem… no necesitaba pensar demasiado para intuir qué era lo que más preocupaba a mi compañero exactamente.

—No te hará nada. –prometí, sonriéndole antes de marcharme.

Ahora creo que él sabía lo que pasaría incluso antes que yo.

Durante la cena, estuve en completo silencio. Ansem también. Fue la primera vez que mirar sus ojos anaranjados no me atemorizaba; sino que me enfurecía. Él era el culpable de todo; me ocultó todo, me trajo a Sora sin decirme qué implicaba aquel deseo, nunca me dejó vivir una vida normal, ni ser un chico normal. Me encerró, me mintió, me ignoró.

Me convirtió en el _monstruo_ que era ahora.

—Sé lo que le hiciste a los padres de Sora. –dije de pronto, apretando mis puños bajo la mesa.

Para mi sorpresa, todo lo que hizo fue levantar su cabeza y mirarme con aquella odiosa indiferencia y esa sonrisa cínica y maliciosa.

—Te hice el regalo que deseabas, ¿no? –me dijo sin más. —Hablas como si te arrepintieras de haberlo pedido.

—Por supuesto que me arrepiento. –repliqué, reprimiendo un gruñido al volver a ver esa sonrisa.

—Ambos sabemos que no. No intentes convertirte en algo que no eres. –esta vez, el tono de su voz era más cortante. —No te he criado para que actúes así.

Antes de que pudiera controlarlo, los platos y cubiertos estaban tirados en el suelo, destrozados, y yo de pie, mirándole mientras apretaba mis labios, rabioso.

—¡Tú no me criaste! ¡Me convertiste en un monstruo!

—Yo nunca creé nada. El mérito fue siempre tuyo.

Sabía que tenía razón, y probablemente fuera precisamente eso lo que más me enfurecía. Pero nunca imaginé todo lo que ocurriría esa noche.

No esperé que, casi inconscientemente, utilizara toda aquella magia negra que me enseñó Maléfica para destrozar parte del castillo. Ni tampoco esperé que asesinara accidentalmente a varios de los sirvientes. Lo único que esperaba era que intentaría dañar a Ansem, y lo hice.

En aquel momento, fui incapaz de controlarme a mí mismo. Era como una bestia que acababa de escapar de su jaula tras años y años cautiva, ahora furiosa y sedienta.

Y, cuando Ansem sonrió complacido, supe que eso era exactamente lo que quería de mí.

No pude hacer nada. Tal vez perdí el conocimiento, o él se encargara de eso, porque desperté mucho después en esas frías mazmorras que no había vuelto a visitar desde hacía meses.

Aporreé la enorme puerta varias veces, en vano, durante horas y horas. Incluso intenté utilizar toda la magia que me habían enseñado, pero no conseguí hacerlo. No sé cómo lo había conseguido, después de todo.

Estaba solo, y me sorprendí descubriendo que, mi única preocupación en ese momento, era que mi pequeña mascota estuviera a salvo.

Sora tenía que estar a salvo.

Volví a aporrear la puerta después de un tiempo en silencio cuando escuché su voz. Esa voz dulce, ahora gritando de dolor, era lo último que necesitaba escuchar. Le prometí que nunca volvería a este lugar, que no pasaría una vez más por esto.

—¡Sora!

Pero no fue el joven castaño quién respondió a mi llamada.

—Te ha estropeado. –Ansem. Aporreé la puerta una vez más, en vano. —Tenías un brillante futuro, y has estado a punto de echarlo a perder por el hijo de unos campesinos.

—¡Suéltalo!

—Por su culpa, voy a tener que educarte de nuevo. Me aseguraré de que pague por ello.

Sentí una dolorosa punzada en mi pecho al escuchar otro grito por parte de Sora, muy cerca de mí. Estaba a mi lado. Gateé hasta una de las paredes de la estrecha celda, pegando ahí mi oreja. Estaba convencido de que Sora estaba ahí dentro, e imaginar cuál era el tormento por el que estaba pasando, sólo por mi culpa, sólo hizo que aquella sensación fuera más y más insoportable.

—¡Suéltalo! –exigí, sin recibir respuesta. —…por favor.

Incluso si me hubiera tapado los oídos para no escucharlo, los gritos y sollozos de Sora continuarían en mi cabeza, torturándome hasta volverme completamente loco. Y pensé si, tal vez, era lo que Ansem pretendía. Después de todo, eso era lo que buscaba, la razón por la que siempre decía que era _especial_; quería convertirme en un monstruo, quería que… lo destruyera todo. Un arma, sin sentimientos.

Y quizá ese pensamiento, unido a un impulso que tardé más de lo que me habría gustado en comprender, cedí:

—Si hago todo lo que me ordenas, si vuelvo a ser el que era… ¿lo soltarás? –pregunté, llevando mi mano a esa pared, como si pudiera sentir a Sora al otro lado.

—¿Y cómo no sé que me traicionarás?

—Sabes cómo hacerlo. –le recordé.

La puerta de mi celda se abrió, y lo único que pude ver fueron sus ojos anaranjados brillar en la oscuridad, clavarse en los míos y hacerme estremecer. Pero, por primera vez, esa temible sonrisa de sus labios me tranquilizó.

Ansem lo había, siempre lo decía. Mis ojos no podían mentir.

—No te traicionaré. –prometí. —Si liberas a Sora, si no vuelves a hacerle daño, nunca te traicionaré. Haré todo lo que ordenes, para siempre.

—Trato hecho. –acepto, y reprimí un suspiro de alivio. —Pero no podrá volver al castillo nunca más. Jamás volverás a verlo. –me advirtió.

Asentí. Era lo que esperaba.

—Déjame despedirme. –pedí. —Podrás llevártelo después.

Escuché sus pasos y los de sus guardias alejarse de las mazmorras. Sora aún sollozaba, pero casi podía distinguir cómo intentaba reprimirlos y esconderlos, y lo mucho que le frustraba ser incapaz de hacerlo. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarlo a mi lado, encogido y limpiando sus lágrimas casi con rabia. Conocía a ese impertinente castaño mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Sonreí amargamente al pensar que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que… despedirme así sería más fácil para él.

—Lo siento, Sora.

—Cállate. –cerré los ojos. Debí imaginar que, después de todo lo que había pasado, no querría saber nada de mí. —¿Por qué le has dicho eso? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No quieres estar solo.

—Siempre he estado solo. –respondí, aunque ambos sabíamos que sólo estaba evadiendo sus preguntas.

Y Sora iba a insistir, por supuesto.

—No voy a volver a verte nunca más. –me recordó, haciendo que volviera a sentir esa punzada en mi pecho. —Al menos, merezco una respuesta, ¿no crees?

Me apoyé cerca de la pared, encogiéndome, con mi mejilla pegada a esa fría piedra. Sabía que Sora estaba exactamente igual que yo, al otro lado. Podía _sentirlo_, de alguna manera, e incluso escucharlo. Si cerraba los ojos y me concentraba lo suficiente, podía escuchar esa respiración entrecortada que siempre tenía después de llorar.

Asentí con la cabeza, aún cuando no podía verme.

—Prometí que no volverías a este lugar.

—¿Vas a dejar que te utilice sólo por eso?

—Sí.

—Estás mintiendo.

Volví a sonreír. Supongo que era algo que ya sabía, desde hace más tiempo del que estaría dispuesto a admitir. Y Sora me conocía demasiado bien como para no creer mis medias verdades, pero no lo suficiente como para descubrirlo por su cuenta.

Y pensé que, ya que no volveríamos a vernos jamás, se lo debía.

—¿Recuerdas aquel cuento que leímos, el de la sirena? –pregunté, y no esperé demasiado. Sabía que lo recordaba. —Te dije que no lo entendía y que me parecía estúpido. Tú te reíste de mí porque era algo que tú conocías y yo no.

Hice una pausa. Nunca imaginé que esto sería así. Que tendría que ser así…

—Ya lo comprendo, Sora. –continué, tragando saliva y pegando más mi rostro a la pared, como si pudiera susurrárselo al oído. —Ya entiendo por qué hizo eso la sirena.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, esas dos palabras escaparon de mis labios, en un débil susurro:

—Te quiero.

* * *

¿Es socialmente aceptable que me deprima con algo que he escrito yo misma?

Creo que no, así que si alguien debe deprimirse, esos sois vosotros. Aunque odiarme es otra opción, porque mañana no voy a actualizar. Volveré el **lunes** con el capítulo final y (si dios Sephiroth quiere) el martes con el epílogo. Me está "pillando el toro", por así decirlo, y necesito tiempo para ponerme al día con temas académicos y poder escribir lo que me queda sin agobios y en condiciones. ¡Lo siento!

Poco más, nos acercamos al final. Estoy conforme a medias con este capítulo. Hay cosas que podría haber expresado o llevado mejor, pero... bueno. Es difícil a la hora de escribir, espero que os guste, de todos modos.

Eris, ya queda menos. Espero que te esté gustando y que este regalo esté mereciendo la pena.

¡Hasta el lunes!


	10. Te quiero

"Nos vemos el lunes", dije.

Me siento fatal por no haber podido cumplir la promesa de actualizar cada día. Pero, bueno, exámenes y una inspiración demasiado selectiva me han impedido poder actualizar antes. Lo siento más por la chica a la que va dirigida esta historia, porque debí haberla terminado hace más de un mes, en realidad. En fin, mil disculpas. Debería empezar a ser consciente de que mi tiempo libre escasea y que esto va a afectar demasiado a mi creatividad. ¡Siento mucho la demora!

Paso a responder vuestras reviews:

**Nanndo: **¡No sabes lo contenta que me puso leer una review tuya después de tanto tiempo! Me alegra y, sobre todo, me halaga muchísimo que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para leer esta nueva historia del tirón y que hayas comentado. También me tranquiliza que me comprendas con eso de tener clases por las tardes; la verdad es que me está costando un poco adaptarme. Espero que este último ("último") capítulo te guste, y prometo volver con mis fics de siempre en cuanto pueda.

**Birds Ate My Face: **Que te recuerde a Doomsday y te eches a reír por ello hace que recuerde lo muchísimo que te odio por ser tan insensible cuando te lo propones. Es broma. Gracias por tu review y mostrar interés en esta historia aunque no sea mucho lo tuyo, ya sabes. Esta historia me ha causado mucha inseguridad y siempre está bien que alguien sincero y franco te de buenas opiniones de ello. ¡Aquí tienes el último!

**WarriorCM: **¡Menuda sorpresa leerte! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y me alegro un montón de que te esté gustando esta historia. Y sí, a veces y sólo a veces, sé meter algo de fluff entre tanto drama y angst, aunque confieso que últimamente me resulta más complicado de lo que recordaba, ¡he perdido la práctica! Nada más que añadir, lamento la demora, y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

Nada más que añadir, aún falta un breve epílogo, pero aquí tenéis el final de la historia. Espero que os guste, y por favor desead que le guste también a mi amiga a pesar de lo mucho que he tardado al final.

* * *

**10**

_**Te quiero**_

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde el día en que Sora abandonó el castillo y, entonces, aquel momento en las mazmorras se me hacía sorprendentemente lejano e, incluso irreal. A veces, llegué a dudar de si todo aquello había sido sólo mi imaginación; si, tal vez, sólo hubiera sido un sueño que se convirtió en una dolorosa pesadilla. Demasiado borrosos, demasiado dolorosos y, al mismo tiempo, placenteros para ser verdad.

Sólo mi imaginación. Tal vez, sólo eso.

Pero, cuando miraba ese desordenado rincón de mi habitación, con varios juguetes de perro y una pequeña pila de libros con una considerable capa de polvo por encima, recuerdo que nada de eso fue un sueño. Ni una pesadilla. Fue real.

Creo que, si hubiera tenido corazón en ese momento, mi pecho habría dolido.

No lo tenía. Ya no. Ansem me lo arrebató esa misma noche, después de que se llevaran a Sora. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer algo así; sólo llevó la mano a mi pecho y, todo lo demás, aún me cuesta recordarlo. Los primeros días después de eso, también. Pero ya no dolía. Nada dolía. Él lo prometió.

—Algo tan débil como esto no volverá a entorpecerte. –fue lo último que me dijo, antes de marcharse.

Había pasado alrededor de medio año desde entonces; medio año en el que Maléfica seguía enseñándome y, ahora, era el amo quién me entrenaba. Usé la extraña magia que él me mostraba, hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso… y era consciente de que todo aquello sería sólo el principio de todas las cosas abominables que me haría hacer. Después de todo, como él decía, era _especial_.

Y ya comprendía aquellos días que, lo que Ansem quería decir con _especial_, era exactamente eso.

Salí de esos pensamientos al escuchar una especie de aullido que provenía del jardín. Me apresuré a mirar por la ventana, confundido e intrigado, pero todo lo que vi fueron los árboles y a algunos de los guardias dirigirse hacia los muros. Suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros. Después de todo, tampoco me importaba.

No tardó demasiado en abrirse la puerta de mi habitación. Era una de las sirvientas del castillo, llevando un carro con lo que imaginé que sería la comida de hoy. Ansem vendría esta tarde para seguir entrenándome.

—Pensé que tendría hambre, señor.

Asentí, haciendo después un gesto con mi mano para que dejara la bandeja y se marchara. Quería estar solo.

Sin embargo, antes de que la mujer se fuera, me miró una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta, con esa expresión de lástima que todos los sirvientes me dedicaban y que tanto me irritaba. Apreté mis puños, ladeando la cabeza. Lo odio.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor.

No respondí, y la puerta se cerró.

Odio el día de mi cumpleaños.

Sabía que ese día llegaría, tarde o temprano. Tal vez porque tanto Maléfica como el amo me habían preparado para ello durante años; o quizá sólo porque, después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado, había aprendido que nunca ocurren cosas buenas sin que algo terrible suceda después. Y, con el paso de los meses, sabía que –algún día– tendría que hacerlo.

Que tendría que destruirlo todo.

Atacaron el castillo, aunque no fue una sorpresa. Ansem me había estado advirtiendo de ello durante semanas; los aldeanos no estaban contentos, y él sabía que tarde o temprano se rebelarían. Incluso yo, entonces, lo sabía. Ya no ignoraba tanto esos temas como antes y, después de todo, ya era consciente de las atrocidades que había hecho mi amo. Era de esperar que tarde o temprano ocurriera.

Y, ahora, tendría que matarlos a todos. Era para lo que me habían estado entrenando.

No me importó. No vacilé ante los gritos, ni ante las súplicas… ni siquiera cuando vi los charcos de sangre y cuerpos inertes cubrir las calles. No me importaba porque, después de todo, yo ya no sentía nada; sabía que debía importarme, era consciente de que debía sentirme culpable, pero no sentía nada. Sólo ese vacío en mi pecho.

Esto era lo que significaba ser _especial _para mi amo. Y tampoco pude sentirme dolido por ello.

Terminé llegando a una de las zonas apartadas del pueblo. Ansem y Maléfica confiaban lo suficiente en mí como para dejarme caminar a mis anchas… y supongo que no debieron hacerlo. Porque, como si lo hubiera hecho de forma prácticamente inconsciente, ahora estaba delante de aquella casa abandonada y casi en ruinas que, alguna vez hace ya un par de años, habría sido _su _hogar.

La casa de Sora, que visité hace ya un año junto a él. El lugar que cambió todo, y al que, si no hubiera insistido tanto en ir aquella vez…

Sonreí con amargura cuando fui consciente de que, en el fondo, estaba arrepentido. O eso imaginé porque, después de todo, yo ya no podía sentir nada.

Aunque sí di un bote, retrocediendo, al escuchar un aullido muy cerca de mí.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? –pregunté al aire, haciendo aparecer una de esas bolas de Oscuridad que Maléfica me había enseñado a crear.

De los arbustos apareció una criatura de pelaje plateado, casi blanquecino, de brillantes ojos aguamarina y expresión feroz e intimidante. Había leído lo suficiente sobre todo tipo de criaturas como para deducir que se trataba de un lobo, y de que podía ser peligroso acercarme. Pero había asesinado a suficientes seres vivos a lo largo del día como para no sentirme culpable.

Y, a pesar de ello, sólo hizo falta aquella voz para detenerme:

—¡Riku!

Retrocedí. Y lo hice porque reconocía perfectamente esa voz, porque nunca olvidaría esa entonación aguda, aunque ahora ligeramente ronca, que siempre era como música para mis oídos. Música que, en aquellos momentos, para mí no era otra cosa que la más deprimente de las baladas.

No comprendí por qué sentí esa dolorosa punzada en mi pecho, en el que no debía haber nada, cuando volví a ver esos ojos de color azul intenso, clavándose en los míos, como si pudieran ver a través de mí. Tragué saliva, casi estremeciéndome, porque incluso ahora, carente de corazón, esos ojos eran capaces de paralizarme.

Sora no debía estar aquí.

—¿Estás bien, Riku?

Quise responderle, y por un momento incluso sonreír, pero mi expresión volvió a enfriarse al ver que no me estaba hablando a mí, sino al lobo que lo acompañaba. Fruncí el ceño.

—No deberías estar aquí. –dije sin más.

Dejó de acariciar a lo que imaginé que era su mascota para dirigirme una de esas duras miradas, tan parecidas a las que me dedicó la segunda vez que nos vimos.

—Eres tú quién no debería estar aquí.

Y al ver la forma en que temblaron sus labios después de hablar, cómo se aferraba a aquella criatura y cómo ahora evitaba mirarme, lo supe; Sora estaba intentando ocultarme algo. Probablemente miedo, o ganas de llorar. Y no necesité tiempo para entenderlo. Después de todo, ya había sido capaz de percibir la sangre en su ropa y en su piel.

—Te… te han herido. –fue lo más inteligente que pude decir. Y no comprendía por qué estaba preocupado. No lo debería estarlo.

Y tampoco entendí por qué me sentí tan nervioso cuando lo vi levantarse de esa manera, con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera a reprenderme; como siempre hacía cuando decía alguna estupidez que le resultaba ofensiva o que, simplemente, le resultaba pesado explicarme.

Ni tampoco quise pensar en por qué añoraba aquella sensación, así como esa expresión tan divertida de su rostro.

—Claro que me han herido. –respondió, haciendo una larga pausa antes de seguir: —_Yo _provoqué esto.

Parpadeé, aún sin comprenderlo. Mi primer instinto en aquel entonces fue fruncir el ceño y avanzar hacia él, casi molesto; me quedé en aquel castillo por él, sólo para que estuviera a salvo. Le dije por qué, le confesé lo que sentía… y, lejos de responderme, se quedó en silencio. Todo lo que escuché por su parte fueron débiles sollozos y, después, tuve que ver cómo se lo llevaban, fuera de las mazmorras, del castillo y lejos de mí.

¿Por qué demonios había iniciado todo esto? ¿Es que quería que lo mataran?

—¿¡Es que eres imbécil!? –bramé.

Fue suficiente para espantar a lo que imaginé que era su mascota, pues aquel lobo de pelaje blanquecino se interpuso entre nosotros, mostrándome sus colmillos y haciendo que retrocediera.

—¡Riku, estate quieto! –lo reprendió Sora. Realmente ese lobo tenía mi nombre. —No va a hacerme ningún daño.

Ver cómo Sora acariciaba a esa criatura, que lejos de feroz ahora parecía dócil entre sus manos, hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara, casi como si fuera a mí al que acariciara. Quería estar enfadado, pero fui incapaz. Y era frustrante.

—¿Eso… es un lobo? –pregunté, aún sabiendo que era una pregunta obvia y estúpida. Pero ver a Sora rodar los ojos, como aquellas veces en las que yo no comprendía algo y él se exasperaba, me hizo sonreír. —¿Es tuyo?

—Sé tratar con bestias solitarias. –fue su respuesta. Dio un dulce beso a su ahora manso acompañante y se incorporó de nuevo, mirándome: —Los… los has matado…

Desvié la mirada. Era consciente de que, ahora, carente de corazón, era imposible que pudiera sentir culpabilidad. Y, sin embargo, conocía perfectamente aquella desagradable sensación. La misma que sentía al mirar a Sora a los ojos los primeros días que estuvo conmigo.

—_Tenía_ que hacerlo. –quise justificarme. —Mi amo me entrenó para esto.

Ver la decepción en sus ojos y la forma en que negaba con la cabeza, sólo hicieron que me sintiera peor.

—Creí que habrías cambiado. Y creí que jamás serías capaz de matar a nadie. –murmuró. —Parece que… me equivoqué.

Cerré los ojos, esperando escuchar cómo se alejaba. No pensaba acabar con él; si estoy aquí, si sigo junto a Ansem, es porque prometí hacerlo para mantener a Sora a salvo. No iba a despreciar todo ese esfuerzo durante este último año asesinándolo como al resto de personas. No era un monstruo.

O, tal vez, sí. Sí era un monstruo, pero era incapaz de dañar a Sora.

—Hice esto para salvarte.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, encontrándome con su rostro a escasos milímetros del mío. Sus ojos, azules y brillantes, ahora parecían querer atravesarme; ver a través de mí, quisiera o no, como siempre sentí que hacían. Sentí un fuerte escalofrío. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse tan expuesto. Esa sensación que sólo los ojos de Sora me brindaban.

Esos hermosos ojos de color azul, como el cielo el día de su cumpleaños.

—No puedes. Hice un trato con Ansem. Sólo estarás a salvo si te mantienes lejos de mí. –le recordé. —Lárgate de aquí, antes de que él te encuentre y acabe contigo.

—¡Juntos podemos acabar con esto! –insistió, sin alejarse de mí. —Si nos enfrentamos a él, no tendrás que cumplir con tu parte del trato. No hará sufrir a nadie más, y no volverá a utilizarte.

—No podemos hacerlo. Es más poderoso que nosotros. Te matará si lo intentas.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ha hecho sufrir a estas personas! ¡No sabes las atrocidades que he escuchado, que he visto! –me gritó, esta vez apartándose de mí. —¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras se sale con la suya!

La única vez que vi a Sora tan furioso, fue aquella primera noche en las mazmorras. Volví a retroceder.

—Destruye hogares, tortura a las personas y asesina a todos aquellos que se oponen a él. –continuó. —Si hubiera sido más fuerte, ¡no habría matado a mis padres!

—Eso… fue culpa mía. Ya lo sabes.

—¡Él lo hizo! Y lo habría hecho aunque no le hubieras pedido nada. ¡Es lo que hace! ¡Y quiere que tú te conviertas en lo mismo! ¿Es que no lo ves?

Apreté mis puños, agachando la cabeza.

—Claro que lo sé… –murmuré. —¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer, eh? No quiero que haga lo mismo contigo.

Y tampoco tenía otro lugar al que ir. Si me rebelaba contra Ansem, estaría solo. Por mucho que me engañara, por muy encerrado que estuviera tras esos muros, ese era mi único hogar. No había sitio para mí fuera del castillo, lejos de mi amo.

—No lo hará si estamos juntos en esto. –insistió Sora, haciéndome estremecer con su dulce voz, que pareció volver, al fin. —Puedes acabar con esto.

Levanté la cabeza, mirándole al fin, directamente a sus ojos. Volvíamos a estar cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer que me sintiera algo inquieto.

—No podemos. Esto no es ningún cuento de los que leías, Sora. –respondí. —No hay final feliz. Nada de eso es real, son sólo historias. No puedo enfrentarme a Ansem.

En aquel momento era incapaz de comprender cómo, si ya carecía de corazón, sentía esa dolorosa opresión en mi pecho, como si realmente aún quedara algo ahí y estuviera despertando. Tampoco entendía por qué notaba esa sensación húmeda bajando de mis ojos, recorriendo mis frías mejillas. Después de todo, se necesita un corazón para llorar.

También se necesitaba uno para temblar de la forma en que mi cuerpo lo hizo cuando la mano de Sora, tan cálida y suave como la recordaba, limpió las lágrimas de mi mejilla.

—Las tragedias también son historias. –replicó. —No puedes dejar que te convierta en su marioneta.

Sonreí, esta vez con cierta amargura, apartándome.

—Ya lo ha hecho. –llevé mi mano a mi pecho, cerrando los ojos. —Yo… ya no tengo corazón, Sora. Me lo arrancó el mismo día que te marchaste. No puedo sentir nada, sólo… obedecerle.

Silencio.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Sora en aquellos momentos. Pálido, temblando y negando con la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que él sabía de lo que el amo era capaz, de que sólo me necesitaba carente de sentimientos. De que era el mejor castigo que podría imponerme; ser un muñeco sin corazón, siempre a sus órdenes. Como siempre quiso tenerme.

—Riku… eso… e-eso no puede ser verdad…

—Lo es. No hay nada ahí ya.

Y, a pesar de decir aquello, mi cuerpo volvió a confudirme, dando un respingo y estremeciéndose de nuevo al sentir ese tacto cálido sobre mi pecho. Ese tacto que sólo la mano de Sora poseía. Si tuviera la certeza de que mi corazón seguía ahí, podría decir que éste había dado un vuelco. No lo comprendía y, al abrir los ojos, supe que Sora tampoco.

Pero también pude ver la determinación reflejada en esos orbes azules. No iba a rendirse.

—Vamos a recuperarlo. Acabemos con todo esto.

Y, casi sin pensarlo, sólo guiado por aquellos, asentí.

—Vamos.

Vi su espalda, alejarse, junto a esa criatura de pelaje plateado y, por un instante, me pregunté si realmente podríamos conseguirlo, si estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Antes de echar a caminar, recordé los sollozos de Sora, aquella última vez que nos vimos, y me quedé inmóvil, el tiempo suficiente para que él volteara, preocupado.

—¿Riku?

—Aquella vez… me preguntaste por qué acepté ese trato con mi amo. –le recordé, casi en susurros, vacilante. —Te respondí, así que… tengo derecho a preguntar ahora. –añadí, levantando mi cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto para salvarme? ¿Por qué quieres salvarme, si tú estabas a salvo?

No era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa, casi misteriosa, en el rostro de Sora.

—¿De verdad es necesario decirlo en voz alta?

A pesar de que asentí con la cabeza, Sora no respondió. Y fui tras él, con la esperanza de que, cuando todo acabara, me diera la respuesta.

La obtuve, pero no de la forma que habría deseado.

Luchamos juntos. Nunca imaginé que Sora podría ser tan rápido, tan ágil, ni que fuera capaz de hacer que aquel lobo le obedeciera con tanta lealtad. Tampoco creí que alguna vez volvería a utilizar todo lo que Maléfica me había enseñado para ayudar y proteger a otros. E, irónicamente, me sentí _bien_. Tal vez, no era un monstruo después de todo. Quizá, y sólo quizá, podía convertirme en algo muy distinto a eso.

Gracias a Sora.

Pero, una vez más, fue mi amo quién me hizo salir de aquella dulce ilusión. Como siempre, él era el encargado de convertir el más inocente de los sueños en la peor de las pesadillas.

Y lo recordé cuando me encontré sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sora, frío e inmóvil, ante un Ansem que no dejaba de sonreírme con irritante malicia.

—Te lo dije. Él sólo viviría si me obedecías.

Abracé su cuerpo, temblando al sentir ese tacto casi gélido, tan lejano a esa agradable y cálida sensación que siempre había desprendido.

Sora estaba muriendo. Y era por mi culpa. Ansem iba a matarme, y fue él quién se interpuso para evitarlo. Y, ahora, iba a perderlo. No importaba toda la magia que utilizara. No estaba herido, y nunca me prepararon para curar algo así.

La Oscuridad de Ansem. La misma que yo había utilizado para acabar con aquellos que se rebelaron.

—L-lo… lo siento, Riku. –la voz de Sora, débil y apagada, fue como una dolorosa cuchilla sobre mi pecho, que ya entonces no creía tan vacío. —Me… me habría gustado… pasar más tiempo contigo.

—¡Cállate!–grité casi sin pensar, sin dejar de mirar a Sora, a mirar esos grandes ojos, ahora apagados, casi vacíos. —¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!?

Volvió a sonreírme. Y no entendía cómo era capaz de dedicarme una sonrisa tan dulce y dolorosa justo ahora.

—¿Aún no lo sabes? –me preguntó, con voz queda. —S-supongo… debería decirte…

Pude ver cómo levantaba su mano, temblorosa y aparentemente demasiado pesada ahora para él. Con un simple gesto, me pidió que me acercara, y eso hice, sintiendo el frío aliento que escapaba de sus labios sobre mi piel, muy cerca de mi oído.

Y sus últimas palabras, en susurros, consiguieron romper ese corazón que ya no tenía:

—Te quiero.

Cayó segundos después, sobre mis brazos. Su piel, ahora pálida como el mármol y fría como el hielo, ya no me mostraba esas mejillas rosadas que tanto se encendían cuando le avergonzaba. Sin embargo, la dulce y amplia sonrisa de sus labios parecía intacta; si no fuera por ese escalofriante color de su piel, podría haber pensado que sólo se encontraba sumido en un largo sueño. Y sus ojos, ahora cerrados, ya no volverían a mostrarme aquel hermoso color en el que nunca dejé de pensar desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Mi color favorito.

—Nunca comprenderé qué le veías a ese mocoso insulso y sin talento. –la voz de Ansem me hizo salir de aquellos pensamientos, y algo se revolvió en mi interior al escuchar esas crueles palabras.

—No lo es. –murmuré. —Él… fue la persona más fuerte, valiente e inteligente… que jamás he conocido.

Temblaba y lloraba durante las noches, pero sólo para sonreírme cada mañana.

Su cuerpo era delgado y frágil, pero había visto cómo se levantaba ante cada golpe, cómo corrió hacia mí para protegerme una última vez.

Cuando lo conocí, no sabía leer, ni siquiera sabía que el planeta era redondo. Pero sabía lo que era amor y sacrificio, sabía por qué la nieve podía ser cálida y encontraba la bondad en los lugares más inesperados.

Su vida era demasiado valiosa para que Ansem se la hubiera arrebatado.

Y, con ese pensamiento y todo lo que mis retorcidos maestros me enseñaron durante años, acabé con mi amo.

No, acabé con mi verdugo.

Ni siquiera sería capaz de describir cómo lo hice. Estaba furioso, frustrado y desesperado. Una sensación tanto fría como abrasadora recorría todo mi cuerpo y, cuando pude ser consciente de ello, Ansem, aquel que me hacía temblar como un niño asustado sólo con mirarme, se encontraba bajo mi cuerpo suplicando piedad.

Y no pude tenerla, después de todo y aunque Sora quisiera creer lo contrario, era un monstruo.

—Tú me hiciste así, _amo_. –fueron las últimas palabras que dije, antes de acabar con él.

Pero, a pesar de que en el instante en el que Ansem dejó de respirar conseguí ser libre, me sentía más desdichado que nunca.

* * *

Creo que he matado a Sora en mis historias más veces de las que podría sentirme cómoda con ello. Algo así.

Me gusta y a la vez no. Soy bastante terrible introduciendo escenas de acción, y tampoco quería hacerlo porque no es lo importante de mi fic, después de todo; así que, bueno, hay ciertas partes que requieren acción que han quedado un poco... rápidas. No estoy muy contenta, pero confieso que iba muy apurada de tiempo y necesitaba actualizar ya esto. Tampoco lo he hecho deprisa y corriendo, pero... no todo lo elaborado que querría. No sé si me explico. Y, para colmo, no lo he revisado. Soy un pequeño desastre.

Aún queda el epílogo, pero al ser breve y tenerlo más o menos listo, espero poder subirlo de aquí a un par de días.

Y antes de despedirme, he añadido una sección a mi perfil en la que indicaré las **próximas actualizaciones**. En ella, pondré los siguientes capítulos y el porcentaje que llevo de ellos o en la fase en la que se encuentran, por así decirlo. Para aquellos que seguís mis otros fics, podréis ver las siguientes actualizaciones, aunque ya advierto que iré más lenta, ya estoy de exámenes y trabajos hasta arriba y he aprovechado estos días de descanso para poder ponerme al día con esta historia.

Nada más, espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que yo misma sé que podría haber sido mejor, ¡y nos leemos pronto!


	11. Epílogo

¡Por fin! Vuestra autora más vaga ha decidido subir el epílogo y terminar con esta historia. Creí que no lo conseguiría, pero he conseguido encontrar tiempo libre (y, sobre todo, inspiración) entre preparaciones para trabajos y exámenes. Estoy deseando que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad, en serio.

Antes de dejaros con el epílogo, las reviews:

**Birds Ate My Face: **Compararme con ese ególatra es lo peor que podrías hacerme, ¡ni se te ocurra repetirlo! Me alegra que te haya gustado y... sí, iba a ser más largo, pero ese capítulo me traía de cabeza y tenía demasiadas ganas de quitármelo de encima. Y no soy mona, soy una Drama Queen; es más, Riku aspira a ser tan Drama Queen como yo algún día. Gracias por tu review y a ver si sigues mi ejemplo y continúas ese maldito Destiel.

**Kari McCartney: **Descuida, no es tu obligación dejar review, después de todo. ¡Bastante que me la has ido dejando en todos los capítulos! Y sí, odio a Nomura por tirar por la ventana el hecho de que los Incorpóreos no tenían corazón, estúpido que es. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y, tranquila, Roxas está deseando volver con vosotros, y lo hará muy pronto.

**WarriorCM: **Sí, lo de la pelea me salió terrible; se me dan fatal las escenas de acción. Tal vez corrija ese capítulo más adelante y mejore la escena. Y, como dije a Kari, ¡no te preocupes por las reviews! Recibirlas o no es una cosa que decidís vosotros y para nada vuestra obligación. Me alegra que te haya gustado, a pesar de ese error en las escenas de acción. ¡Volveremos a leernos cuando vuelva con Roxas!

**Nanndo: **Te pongo así porque eres tú y... así me lío menos, supongo. Ay, ¡mil gracias por leerme hasta el final, tus reviews siempre son increíbles! Debo confesar que, cuando empecé a escribir, tenía en mente un final feliz, pero conforme avanzaba la historia me daba cuenta de que no encajaba demasiado y no quedaba demasiado realista, y de ahí salieron un par de finales malos y uno... bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Al final, me decanté por el peor. Me quejo cuando las cosas que me gustan tienen finales malos y yo hago lo mismo... ya me vale. ¡Nada más! Disfruta del epílogo, y volveremos a leernos muy pronto.

**Between us: **¿Una nueva lectora, tal vez? (o lector...), o una de la que no sabía nada hasta ahora. ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, y me alegra aún más que seas seguidora de otras historias mías (que espero retomar lo antes posible, ¡ya estoy en ello!). Espero que disfrutes este epílogo como has disfrutado el resto del fic y leerte de nuevo alguna vez. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**SexyDiva: **¡Echaba tanto de menos tus reviews...! Gracias por leer esta historia y dejar comentario, ¡de verdad! Siento torturarte tanto con el Riku/Sora, parece que soy incapaz de hacer _fluff _entre ellos en condiciones, ¿verdad? Algún día, os sorprenderé con la historia más empalagosa y _fluff_ del mundo, ¡lo sé! Y, como dije a otros, no hay problema; no estáis obligados a dejar review y por eso, cuando las recibo, lo agradezco tanto. ¡Mil gracias, y hasta la próxima!

Dicho esto, paso al epílogo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

Todo había terminado.

Ansem había muerto. Maléfica también. Todos los sirvientes fueron liberados y el resto de habitantes podían vivir sin miedo. O eso supuse porque, desde el momento en el que acabé con Ansem, volví a encerrarme en el castillo, sin salir de él, con el cuerpo inerte de Sora entre mis brazos.

Habían pasado tres días, y aún no había salido del castillo. Sólo abrazaba el cuerpo de Sora, antes siempre cálido y reconfortante, pero ahora frío e inerte. Era una auténtica tortura.

Ese día decidí, por fin, salir del castillo y enterrar a Sora.

Todo el castillo, aquel que había sido mi hogar durante prácticamente toda mi vida, ahora resultaba incluso más sombrío, frío y oscuro que cuando Ansem reinaba en él; estaba completamente vacío y en total silencio, sólo estaba yo, con el cuerpo de Sora en mis brazos… y aquel lobo que había estado acompañando a Sora que, por alguna extraña razón, no se apartaba de mi lado.

Llegué al jardín. Estaba cubierto de nieve, ocultando las plantas ya descuidadas y las flores marchitas. No pude evitar recordar cómo aquellos copos blancos llegaron a resultarme cálidos una vez, y ahora volvían a resultarme fríos y desgradables.

Volví a mirar a Sora. Él no iba a sonreír, claro.

Me detuve al llegar a esa pequeña piedra que sobresalía entre la nieve. Una que conocía muy bien y que, desde hace un par de años, había visitado siempre que podía. Siempre que me sentía solo.

Aquí descansaba mi pequeño Sora. Mi mascota.

—Ha pasado un tiempo. –murmuré, aún sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta. —Me… me ha costado traerle aquí, contigo. No… no me sentía preparado para… para veros a los dos…

Tuve que callar al sentir un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que esa sensación tan desagradable se desvaneciera. Esa sensación que no me había abandonado desde hace ya tres días. Dolor, desesperación, soledad y, al mismo tiempo, vacío.

Cuando volví a abrirlos, me encontré con aquella criatura, cerca del sepulcro en el que mi cachorro descansaba, mirándome. Era como si estuviera esperando, o como si le estuviera dando el pésame a mi antigua mascota. Supongo que sólo lo imaginaba.

Entre los dos, preparamos todo para poder… enterrar a Sora. Era ya la segunda vez que lo hacía y confieso que, aún así, sigue costándome incluso pensar en esa palabra.

Volví a sostener el cuerpo de Sora, observando esa piel ahora tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos cerrados, esos hermosos ojos azules que jamás volvería a ver, y esos finos labios, casi teñidos de un color morado. Tragué saliva, de nuevo con ese desagradable nudo en mi garganta.

—Está nevando… -murmuré. —Estoy seguro de que… te gustaría verlo.

Silencio. Doloroso silencio.

Apreté mis manos en su ropa, en esa tela desgastada y prácticamente hecha jirones que cubría ese cuerpo frío y rígido. Mis labios temblaron y creo que, una vez más, eché a llorar, agachando la cabeza y escondiendo mi rostro y mis lágrimas bajo mi flequillo, esos largos mechones planteados que siempre utilizaba para esconderme de la mirada de Sora cuando sentía que… estaba viendo demasiado.

Y ahora no podía verme.

—No me dejes solo. Vuelve… -supliqué, entre sollozos, sin recibir respuesta.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, abrazado a lo que quedaba de mi última mascota. No. De mi mejor amigo, de mi compañero; de la primera persona que me hizo sentir menos monstruo y más humano. La que me hizo creer, durante menos tiempo del que me habría gustado, que incluso alguien como yo podría amar.

Él nunca me dijo con sus palabras que era especial, pero me hizo sentir que lo era.

Tal vez, por eso, nunca me dijo que me quería… hasta el final. Él lo dijo, después de todo; no era necesario decirlo en voz alta. Sora sabía lo que sentía por mí, y yo… también lo sabía. En el fondo, lo sabía.

Pude serenarme minutos después, al sentir esa débil sensación de calidez cerca de mí. Miré hacia mi izquierda, a ese pelaje plateado. Ese lobo al que Sora había llamado por mi nombre. Sonreí con tristeza, acariciándole.

—Ya es la hora.

Me levanté, sosteniendo a Sora para dejarlo en aquel agujero, decidido. Había esperado días para esto, debía estar preparado. Cerré los ojos, tomando aire y tratando de serenarme. Esto era la despedida. La definitiva. No volvería a ver a Sora nunca más.

Y, con ese pensamiento, volví a abrir mis ojos, mirándole… y acercando mis labios hacia los suyos, en un beso frío, triste y con un amargo sabor a despedida. No eran los labios dulces, suaves y cálidos que había imaginado que sentiría al besar a Sora, porque ese joven castaño, siempre sonriente, cálido y espontáneo había desaparecido, dejándome un frío cuerpo, sin vida, inmóvil.

Como un muñeco de nieve.

Y, aunque sentía cómo ese corazón que no tenía en mi pecho se partía en mil pedazos, sonreí.

—Gracias, Sora.

Por salvarme. Por evitar que me convirtiera en un auténtico monstruo; sin amor, sin corazón y sin sentimientos. Después de todo, sentir dolor era mejor que no sentir absolutamente nada. O eso era lo que no dejaba de repetirme en la cabeza para seguir en pie, con vida y dispuesto a redimirme.

Iba a ayudar al pueblo y sus habitantes, corregir todos los errores que cometí y calmar y curar todas las heridas que Ansem provocó a esas personas, tanto física como emocionalmente. Es lo que Sora habría querido, y estaba seguro de que, si realmente el Cielo existe, él estaba ahí observándome, orgulloso de mí y con esa dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Una vez más, las lágrimas cayeron de mi mejilla.

Él lo hizo todo. Todo lo que había creído que nadie haría por mí jamás. Me dio la vida, transformando al monstruo en sólo un niño; solitario, huérfano y que, en realidad, sólo buscaba a alguien que lo escuchara. Que lo amara tal y como era, que viera a través de él como nadie había visto jamás; que convirtiera la palabra _especial_ en algo que de verdad pudiera hacerle sonreír.

—Volveremos a vernos, en otra vida. –me despedí, antes de dejar su cuerpo en aquel descanso eterno.

Me aparté, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a mi único acompañante. Aquel lobo no tardó demasiado en traerme una caja de madera entre sus dientes, sin dejar de mirarme. Le dediqué una triste sonrisa antes de coger esa caja, abriéndola, y mirando su inquietante y, al mismo tiempo, brillante contenido.

Mi corazón. El corazón que Ansem me arrebató y guardó en esa caja de madera.

Cerré la caja, dejándola junto a lo que quedaba de Sora. Mi mano tembló antes de soltarla, pero sabía que estaba en el mejor lugar posible; a su lado.

Miré al cielo, ahora despejado, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Azul, azul intenso, claro y puro. Igual que los ojos de Sora. Y me pregunté si, tal vez, él había hecho que el cielo se viera así este mismo día, para que nunca lo olvidara. Para que pudiera contemplar mi color favorito una última vez.

Antes de conocerlo, ni siquiera habría sido capaz de pensar en cuál era mi color favorito. Ese chico fue mi salvación y, al mismo tiempo, mi definitiva condena, de la forma más dulce e inesperada

**~ F I N ~**

* * *

Corto, pues esa es mi idea de los epílogos. Obviamente, ningún final feliz como tal. Soy terrible.

Y, bueno, quiero agradeceros que hayáis seguido esta historia hasta el final. Vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios significan muchísimo para mí; llevo muchísimo tiempo (meses, muchos meses) terriblemente insegura con lo que escribo. Vosotros hacéis que sienta que lo que hago está bien y, probablemente, si no fuera por vuestras reviews, habría dejado de escribir hace mucho tiempo. Así que, gracias, ninguna de mis historias sería posible sin vosotros.

¡Y debo compensarlo! Volveré en unas semanas. Muchos exámenes me esperan, trabajos y demás, pero cuando todo termine, retomaré mis historias. Como ya mencioné en el capítulo anterior, indicaré los progresos que lleve con estas en mi perfil, ¡así que estad atentos!

A Eris, espero que te guste, aunque me haya demorado tantísimo. Y que dejes de odiarme por matar a un lindo cachorro en el primer capítulo.

Nada más que añadir, este es el final. Y, recordad, puede que los cuentos de hadas sean sólo historias, pero nunca hay que olvidar que las tragedias también lo son. Sólo historias. Y, si existen tragedias en nuestro día a día, tiene que existir un cuento de hadas también. Nunca dejéis de creerlo.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
